


The King Fell and Needs Help Getting Up

by WashwithSOPE



Category: Haikyuu!!, haikyuu
Genre: Abused Kageyama Tobio, Additional Warnings Apply, Adult Content, Afraid Kageyama Tobio, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Boys Kissing, Child Abuse, Child Neglect, Childhood Sexual Abuse, Depressed Kageyama Tobio, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Forehead Kisses, Gay Sex, Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio Friendship, Hinata Shouyou & Yamaguchi Tadashi Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Kageyama & Tsukishima relationship, M/M, My First Smut, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Past Sexual Abuse, Past Sexual Assault, Physical Abuse, Powerless Kageyama Tobio, Psychological Trauma, Sad Kageyama Tobio, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Content, Suicide Attempt, Triggers, Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi Friendship, Tsukishima saves Kageyama, Underage Sex, Verbal Abuse, Victim Kageyama Tobio, You Have Been Warned, content warnings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2020-11-08 10:37:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 16
Words: 24,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20834084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WashwithSOPE/pseuds/WashwithSOPE
Summary: Kageyama Tobio. The boy is known as the King of the Court. Everyone knows him as the volleyball setter who was such a tyrant his own team left him behind. None knew what was really going on, and at this point, none do.  Tsukishima Kei was an arrogant, sarcastic twat who enjoyed setting the setter off at every chance he could. He found it amusing until he caught on to the aftermath of his tormenting. Learning more about how Kageyama became Kageyama, the blond middle blocker finally understood what made Kageyama a king, not a stable one but trying to cover up the weakness with strength.





	1. Chapter 1

Kageyama never thought that the day would come where he would be benched and when it did, it ruined him. He still has nightmares about that day, his team with their backs to him, looking at him as if he was nothing more than trash and at the time, he knew he was. He still believes it, he knows he hasn't changed, he's just better at controlling what he shows, well at least what he doesn't want to show. He only cares about volleyball, he only wants to play volleyball. That's it, that's all. When he began to get closer to his new high school teammates, he still had trouble control the king that tried to fight its way out to protect the boy but the boy knew he didn't deserve protecting, well at least that's what he thought. Now able to keep the king down, living as the trash he believes he is, he functions well in the team of people he places higher than himself. The king has fallen from power, causing the body he is apart of to collapse to the ground and now lives among "commoners". The people he once ruled abandoned the king for one they found to be greater, this king has previously ruled them with great confidence and support. The team was looking for comfort after the extreme burdens Kageyama placed on them, the impossible expectations that king had.

Tsukishima always had a bad impression of Kageyama. Since before they met, hearing his name after finding out about his reputation as a tyrant, Tsukishima knew he didn't like him. His first meeting with the king confirmed that but it also confirmed that he loved to rile the king up and get that annoyed expression, yell, and glare out of him. He also found out how much of an idiot he and the shrimp, Hinata, were. Both too obsessed with volleyball to retain any other information. Though, over time, he realizes the king lost his authority and became more shell-like. The blond wondered if he was just not feeling well but then he would get that scowl on his face after Tsukishima messed with him and the blond second guesses himself.

One day though, during lunch, Kageyama suddenly collapsed and it was left up to Tsukishima and Yamaguchi to get him to the nurse's office much to the blond's displeasure but Hinata and Yamaguchi begged and he wasn't a total jerk. The nurse checked him over and said it was probably overexertion, which made sense to Tsukishima. The setter spent all his waking time training for volleyball, skipped meals and probably didn't get enough sleep seeing as he always fell asleep in class but that never gives one a good rest. Tsukishima couldn't remember the last time he saw Kageyama have a lunch that wasn't provided by the club where he ate like he hadn't eaten in weeks, he usually just had his second love; milk. The nurse asked for one of them to stay but neither Yamaguchi or Hinata could; Yamaguchi had a test and Hinata had to be in class as much as he could with his extremely low marks causing Tsukishima to be the one left behind to look after the blue-eyed boy. He notices that there's a pained expression on his face and tilts his head.

_'Wonder what got him all scrunched up like that...'_ the blond thinks as he sits down and sighs, pulling his headphones up to listen to music. About 30 minutes later Kageyama wakes up and winces at the bright lights of the nurse's office.

"Ah, his royal highness is awake. How was your slumber, Your Majesty?" Tsukishima says in his normal teasing way. Kageyama frowns but says nothing.

"Hm...?? Still not totally there??" He asks and the setter stays quiet. Tsukishima looks at him and noticed that there was no life in the eyes of the setter.

"Hey. What's wrong with you?" The blond boy says leaning over and sees the setter sit up.

"... I... what happened?" he asks and the blond looks confused

"What do you mean you, idiot? You collapsed, Yamaguchi and I had to drag you here."

"... Sorry..." he says and his stomach grumbles. Kageyama jumps and looks down embarrassed. Tsukishima sighs and gets the sandwich the nurse left for him to eat when he woke up.

"Eat it." He says and Kageyama looks away, not taking it.

"C'mon eat it. If you won't do it on your own, I'll force it down your throat." The setter groans and takes it, eating it in seconds

"See, I knew you weren't a total idiot," Tsukishima says and smirks as Kageyama rolls his eyes.

"C'mon, time to get you back to class, you might stay awake this time." He says and Kageyama nods as they head back to class. Tsukishima still confused and a bit worried, though he wouldn't ever admit it.


	2. Chapter 2

Weeks later, Kageyama arrives at practice with a black eye.

"Woah!!! Yamayama-kun!! What happened to your face?!" Hinata yells.

"Ah!! Did Kageyama get into a fist fight?!" Noya asks.

"Hey! If you did! Why didn't you call me?! I would have come and helped!" Tanaka says

"It's nothing... just leave it alone..." he says as heads over to the net to practice serving.

"Eh...??? Nothing? There's no way that's nothing!" Hinata says.

"If His Majesty doesn't want to share you can't make him," Tsukishima says.

"Yeah, Tsuki's right. If Kageyama doesn't wanna talk about it you should leave it alone." Yamaguchi says.

"Hmph... You guys!! Something's going on! Kageyama has been acting weird lately. It's like the fights been knocked out of him." Hinata says.

"You still manage to make him mad," Tsukishima says.

"So do you Tsukki," Yamaguchi says.

"Heh, not like I used to," he says.

"Yeah, he kinda gives in to you calling him king. He doesn't get as mad. He just glares a bit but then looks away." Yamaguchi says.

"That's true!!!!! He's not as aggressive anymore!!! but I mean.... he has that black eye so maybe he just stopped being aggressive with us." Hinata says. BAM!!!!! Hinata jumps and looks back as Kageyama just served, the volleyball hit the floor then bounce up and hit the roof.

"EEK! Yamayama-kun!!" Hinata yells. "Be careful, that could have hurt someone," Suga says.

"... Sorry..." Kageyama says and looks down, eyes dead as Yachi comes in.

"Ah, Yachi-san! can you cover up Kageyama's black eye?" Yamaguchi asks

"Why cover it? It's a good look on him" Tsukishima says and snickers.

"Black eye??" Yachi says and looks at Kageyama as he looks over. She freezes and begins shaking

"E-e-e-eek! S-s-s-scary?!" She says and faints a bit.

"Calm down Yachi-san!" Hinata says and he catches her. 

"A-a-a-ah... I-I-I-I can cover it with makeup." She says He nods and sits on the bench, not saying anything in protest or any unhappy emotion on his face. Yachi pulls her makeup out and begins covering the black eye. Kageyama winces a bit when she touches it.

"S-s-s-sorry!!" she says and he shrugs. Tsukishima watches Kageyama carefully as the setter wearing the setter soul t-shirt with his soulless eyes.

"Tsukki??" Yamaguchi calls as he looks up at him.

"Hm? let's go practice with Suga-san," he says and walks off.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Weeks later ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kageyama missed school for the third time and didn't come to practice this time.

"Hey! Anyone know where Kageyama is??" Hinata asks at afternoon practice.

"Aren't you the one who is his best friend? Why would we know where he is if you don't...?" Tsukishima says.

"HEY!! I was just checking to see if you had! No need to be snarky!" Hinata says and tries calling Kageyama for the 10th time that day.

"He still won't pick up!! AHH!!!!" He yells.

"Maybe cuz he sees it's you and doesn't wanna have you interrupt his personal time," Tsukishma says

"He would never miss practice!!!" Hinata says

"Well, you should go check on him. He's probably sick." Suga says.

"Ah!!! Kageyama being sick?! Never!!! He always takes care of himself!!"

"You can leave practice early to check on him," Daichi says.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hinata dragged Tsukishima and Yamaguchi along with Yachi to visit Kageyama. Yachi because she might be able to help Kageyama get better and the other two for support. Hinata has never seen Kageyama sick so if he gets even grumpier when sick and Hinata doesn't want to be alone if he is. They arrived at his house with Tsukishima complaining the whole way, Yamaguchi trying to get him to stop and Yachi worried about what Kageyama would think about them all showing up. Hinata didn't care, he just wanted to know his best friend was alright. Hinata knocks on the door but there's no answer.

"He won't answer..." Tsukishima says.

"HEY!!!! BAKAYAMA!!!! OPEN UP!!!! WE JUST WANNA SEE YOU DIDN'T DIE ON US!!!!" Hinata yells. they wait and eventually the door cracks open just enough for them to see him but nothing behind him.

"Kageyama-kun, you don't look so well, are you sick?" Yachi asks. He stares at the ground for a while, saying nothing before shrugging.

"C'mon King, you're not so much of an idiot that you can't tell when you're sick are you?" Tsukishima says

"... I'm fine... Just not feeling well.... can you leave me alone, please?" he says submissively. Tsukishima looks at him and beings analyzing him. He looked paler, his frame seemed to be smaller, weaker. He looks like he's beyond exhausted and starving to death. His face was expressionless, his eyes dead. No light, no sparkle or shine. The ocean blue they once were has turned into the abyss and it didn't look like they were going to get back up to the sunlight. Tsukishima was now curious as to what sunk the setter's soul and it was bothering him, much to his dismay. He never liked the tyrant setter who seemed to get better as time went on but then became more quiet, like he had lost his voice and his awkward brain couldn't form feelings or emotions to show everyone else how he truly felt. Kei could relate in this aspect, using his snarky remarks and sarcasm to cover up his feeling to protect himself but he didn't think Kageyama has the brain capacity to use defence mechanisms.

"Hey! We all came here to check on you, let us in and we'll help you feel better!" Hinata says, not notice the setter's obvious discomfort at the sight of them all at his front door.

"... not today... I just wanna be alone and sleep..." he says and begins to close the door.

"But Yamayama-kun!!!!!!" the door closes as Hinata says this, the four can hear the lock turn and Hinata sighs.

"He still thinks he can't rely on us?!" he says annoyed.

"I think it's best we leave him alone... He seems really tired..." Yamaguchi says and Kei agrees silently as watches the door. He knew that it wasn't some cold or flu that was keeping Kageyama from school. He just wanted to know what was. Out of curiosity, not because he cares about the blue-eyed boy or anything mushy gushy like that. He would rather die than admit he cared about the first year setter who he enjoys enraging but no longer got that enjoyment as the king no longer reacted. They all began walking away from the house towards the main street.

"Man... He never lets me in... He's been to my house but I've never been inside his!!" Hinata says and pouts.

"I-I'm sure it's just because Kageyama-kun is a very private person, not because he doesn't like you," Yachi says, hoping to help ease Hinata's worries.

"I just wish he would trust me more!!! I mean! We've come so far and he won't even let me in his house! His best friend!!" Hinata says and Tsukishima had enough of the boy and just put his headphones on as he and Yamaguchi split off from them. Hinata having to study with Yachi as Tsukishima refused to tutor the two idiots.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Kei arrives home he completely ignores his older brother and heads up to his room. He lays on his bed and begins thinking about possibilities as to why Kageyama has been skipping school which he the groaned about and got up to begin studying, hoping that would take his mind off it, which it did.


	3. Chapter 3

Kageyama came back to school a week later. Hinata didn't seem to notice that his best friend has lost significant weight and was even more unresponsive than usual as he just absentmindedly follows the orange fluffball down the hall. His face no longer held the look that made everyone in his year scared of him, but now one that made the one kid in his year who was never afraid of him worried. The setter seemed more of a walking corpse than a living being and the blond was actually worried. He was ready to admit to himself he was worried about the blue-eyed boy but to no one else, not even Yamaguchi. The blond wanted to find out what he could but he knew going up to the setter was the worst thing he could do but it's not like he had any other choice. He just studied the boy from afar for a bit more, waiting for the right moment to ask him, without any eyes to spy on them or ears to listen in. He then comes up with the idea to take on the two idiots as students and ship the loud one off to Yamaguchi. He proposes the idea to Hinata.

"Eh?? Really??? You wanna help us study??? What happened to being too good for us?!" Hinata says

"You need it, you really wanna refuse it??" Tsukishima says.

"NO NO NO!!! We'll accept!!!" Hinata says and Kageyama just goes along with it.

"Alright shorty, you're with Yamaguchi, I need quiet to help and the king is the one who will most likely give it to me."

"EH?! You better not be mean to him!!!" Hinata says glaring at the blond

"Me? Mean? Never." He says with a smile.

"Hmph! Fine! I'll go find Yamaguchi, you better take care of him!" Hinata says and heads off. Kageyama looks at the floor as he stands there with Tsukishima.

"C'mon, we can't study here." Tsukishima then leads the raven-haired boy to the library, a back corner where no one was to overhear or spy.

"So, you going to tell me what the hell is wrong with you or do I have to make you?" Tsukishima asks and the setter beings to fidget nervously. He doesn't make eye contact or make a sound. He tugs on his sleeve and shakes a bit like he's afraid.

"... I won't make fun of you... I promise..." Tsukishima says awkwardly as the sight before him kind of scared him.

"... I can't... There's nothing wrong." That's all Tsukishima just barely hears from Kageyama's mouth.

"That's a fucking lie. We both know neither of us are good with words so can you just show me what's wrong? " the blond says and looks at the boy across from him. Kageyama shakes, gripping his wrist which the blond notices and takes note of.

"... Wanna tell me why...?" Tsukishima asks as he stares at Kageyama squeezing his wrist.

"Do you honestly even care...? No. Cuz no one does... It's all for show and you'd all be better off without me..." Kageyama whispers to himself but Kei catches it.

"How can you say that when just last week we all showed up at your house because we were worried? Huh? It wasn't just the three of them who were worried... I-I-I... I came because... the senpais were worried..." Kei internally swears at himself as he just blew it.

_'Great... Can't you just tell him you care?! That's what he needs, you idiot!’_ He thinks to himself and looks away.

"... You didn't need to come... Nothing is wrong..." By this comment, Tsukishima is ready to expose himself just so the emotionally constipated boy across from will just tell him what the fuck is wrong with him. The situation is getting more and more frustrating for the blond every second.

"... I..." He falters.

_'Am I actually ready for this? This'll change everything between us... I'm not sure if either of us can handle that... but I know I can't handle this idiot lying to me for one more minute.'_

Tsukishima sighs.

"... I care... okay? I said it... Now stop lying to me. I'm probably the only one who's actually noticed and cared enough to approach you on it so it doesn't get worse. So tell me what's going on with you...?" Tsukishima says, thoroughly embarrassed. Kageyama looks up at him, his face carrying a look of surprise.

"... Don't look at me like that... We might get on each others' nerves but... It’s not like I hate you. You're our setter, I'm included in that. I care, so tell someone who cares, but isn't a loudmouth, what the hell is wrong."

"... I... I don't know how to explain it..." Kageyama says and his face twists into a face that Kei would label as distressed.

"Want to start with why you haven't been eating? Don't think I forgot our little nurse's office tryst." The blond says just wanting to help the boy get started.

".. a-alright... It’s because-"


	4. Chapter 4

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Want to start with why you haven't been eating? Don't think I forgot our little nurse's office tryst." The blond says just wanting to help the boy get started.

"... A-alright... it's because..." Kageyama loses his voice and looks down.

"I... I... can't..." he whispers and begins shaking.

"Kageyama... I know you and I don't get along very well but you can tell me. I won't tell anyone and I won't lie to you." Tsukishima says and hesitates as he begins thinking of how to get the setter to trust him. The setter looks at Tsukishima and his blue eyes peer into the golden ones of the blond middle blocker. Tsukishima looks back and reaches towards the boy then pulls Kageyama to his chest, wrapping his arms around him, holding his head to him.

"Trust me... please..." The blond says as he holds the boy against him. Kageyama blushes and trembles against Tsukishima.

"... I... I don't deserve food... or anything..." Kageyama manages to get out before pushing Tsukishima away and running from the library. Tsukishima watches, confused as the blue-eyed boy escapes. He sighs and gets up, walking out of the library, deep in thought about what the setter said.

"Tsukki! Hinata said you were helping Kageyama study, where is he?" Yamaguchi asks.

"He went to get milk." He lies and walks past Yamaguchi.

"Tsukki???" Yamaguchi looks at his best friend go by him to class, wondering if something happened.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After school Kageyama is at practice and while wearing a long sleeve to practice wasn't weird, but it was almost summer which meant it was hot.

"YamaYama-kun, why aren't you in a t-shirt?" Hinata asks.

"!! I forgot it!" He yells and only Tsukishima saw his hesitation, his fear before he put on an act. He didn't want to push the setter into telling him anything more, after today, he realized how he had to approach the mystery that is Kageyama Tobio. And that was, slowly.

Tsukishima knew he had to have Kageyama's full trust if he wanted to know what the boy thought. He quickly made a plan, knowing that along the line, it'll have to adapt to the unknown abyss of Kageyama.

Here's how the rough draft goes:

1\. Use volleyball. Being on the team together gave Tsukishima more time during the day to try and gain the setter's trust as the two were in different classes. Also, Kageyama is a volleyball geek, volleyball will be the easiest part of gaining his trust. If as a setter Kageyama can truly trust Tsukishima, then it's a step closer.

2\. Take advantage of tutoring and use it as a way to get the volleyball geek away from volleyball. Tsukishima knew Kageyama wasn't as stupid as his marks may say. It's just his brain is full of volleyball, there's no room for anything else. Tsukishima was going to take this as an opportunity to not only get the blueberry's marks up but get him interested into other things. This might make him relax more and trust more.

3\. Take time to separate Kageyama from Hinata and Yamaguchi. With the two of them always being a worry, Kageyama might feel he can't share his worries and pain. By making it Tsukishima and Kageyama, maybe the raven will start sharing.

And finally

4\. Become actual friends with the King to instill that formed trust and show that Tsukishima was there for him, that he wasn't going to leave.

Tsukishima knows that he has no idea how long this will take but he hopes for sooner rather than later.

Practice goes on and Tsukishima sees a chance with Hinata in the bathroom.

"Hey, toss to me." He says to Kageyama who nervously and awkwardly hesitates before nodding slowly. The two being to practice together, getting more and more in sync. Tsukishima held his mouth shut when things didn't go right and he wanted to chirp off at the King as he sees that Kageyama isn't as aggressive with him, not even saying anything when things go wrong. Instead he just grabs another ball and tosses again. The blond took note of this, certain it was both bad and good.


	5. Chapter 5

A week later and Tsukishima had sought out the Setter.

"Hey, King. Come to the roof with me. We got to work on your English before the test." Tsukishima says after stepping into the raven's classroom and having the rest of his classmates look at him, bewildered that Tsukishima was actively spending time with the boy the class knew as the grumpy loner. Other than when Hinata showed up then he was just grumpy. Kageyama looks up and nervously stands. He gathers his things and makes his way over to the taller boy, his anxiety heightening the closer he gets, remembering the last time the two were completely alone.

"You don't need to look so scared, I'm not going to hurt you. Maybe your brain from studying but not intentionally." The blond says and Kageyama nods, following the blond to the roof. When they get there and sit down. The setter still nervous and visibly shaking as he pulls his English books out. Tsukishima notices and sighs, he pulls the milk he bought for the blue-eyed boy beforehand out.

"Here, I got both brands cuz you never are able to decide which you want," Tsukishima says and hands them over. Kageyama stares at the two cartons of milk, hesitating before taking them and opening one.

"Alright, let's start with the vocabulary words." Tsukishima says and pulls out the list that he got from Kageyama's teacher. The English classes were very different as the level of difficulty for the lower classes were much lower than the college prep classes. And it was for most of the classes but the work was very similar.

"So, let's just have you say them and I'll correct your pronunciation if needed." He says and Kageyama nods, looking over the first word.

"Hei...hei...hey guh Te ha..." he says and Tsukishima chuckles.

"Wrong but it's okay, it is a pretty difficult word to pronounce. Its 'Height', it's how tall you are. Example 'Hinata's height is 162.8 cm' You try now." Tsukishima says and Kageyama nods.

"'Y-yuuur height iss one...'" Kageyama starts but them starts counting on his fingers. Tsukishima smiles as he sees the smaller boy begin counting.

"If you count all the way there, we'll be here for days. It's 'One Eighty-Eight point Three centimetres.'" Tsukishima says chuckling as the blue-eyed boy glares at him.

"'Wan Eita- Eita pointa, ti... Sentamita??'" Kageyama says and looks up at Tsukishima

"Heh! Close enough. Good job." He says and pats the setter's head as he chuckles. Kageyama blushes and stares up at the blond. He looks down and shakes his hair, embarrassed by the certain feelings he was experiencing. Tsukishima notices the boy look down, having his hair cover his face. He smiles to himself as his laughter dies down and he removes his hand from the setter's head.

"Now let's move on." The blond says, back to normal, and two continue through lunch until the bell rings.

"Well, That's all for now but after practice, don't think I'm letting you go. There are still 4 more subjects to get through. Mathematics, social studies, Japanese, and science." Tsukishima says and stands up, offering his hand to Kageyama after he put his things away. The raven looked up at the blond before carefully taking his hand and having the taller boy help him up.

"... Thanks..." Tobio says and looks at the ground before quickly heading back into the school.

"Hm... very interesting..." Tsukishima says and smirks. He heads back to class and sees Yamaguchi and Hinata.

"Oh!! Saltyshima!!!" Hinata yells. Tsukishima frowns as the two come over to him.

"Where is Kageyama?" Yamaguchi asks.

"In class, I suspect, as should we be." He says and walks off into class leaving the two confused.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After practice, Hinata bolts off as he had to get home for Natsu. Yamaguchi had left early for an appointment so the only first years left were Tsukishima and Kageyama.

"So, you coming over? It's the weekend and I can get more information in you if I have you doing work almost all the time." Tsukishima says and Kageyama freezes.

'What if he's tricking me so he can terrorize me in his natural habitat...? No... he just wants to help me.' Kageyama thinks to himself before shrugging and nodding his head.

"I-I guess." Tsukishima nods and the two head off.

"Do you want to go get your stuff?" Kei asks and Tobio freezes again he shakes his and looks at the ground.

"I'm fine..." he says and begins walking again. Tsukishima nods and follows, noting that something must be up at home. They get to his house where his mother and brother are waiting

"I'm home..." he says.

"Kei!! Oh! You brought a friend?" His mother asks, Kageyama tenses up worried about what Tsukishima's family would think of him.

"Is that Kageyama?" Akiteru asks as he walks over.

"It is!!" He says smile which makes Kageyama relax from his earlier tense state.

"I'm helping him study," Kei says and takes his shoes off. Kageyama follows and bows.

"T-thank you for having me in your home," he says and Kei's mom, Hotaru smiles.

"No, thank you for coming. Kei doesn't bring anyone but Tadashi over, I'm glad he has other friends! Please, come in and make yourself comfortable, I have dinner cooking I hope you like teriyaki chicken stir fry." She says and heads back into the kitchen.

"Woah! You guys getting along is great!" Akiteru says and smiles.

"I'm just helping him study," Kei says.

"But before you wouldn't so it must mean yours on better terms! Anyway, have fun studying." Akiteru says and goes back to the living room. The two high schooler head upstairs to Kei's room which hadn't been repainted since he was a kid, so dinosaurs cover the walls.

"That's cute..." Kageyama says as he inspects the walls carefully.

"Tch... it's embarrassing... I've been asking to change it for years but mom hasn't gotten around to it." Tsukishima says and sits on his bed.

"Feel free to sit down, I don't bite. Most of the time." The blond says teasing the innocent blueberry. Kageyama stares at him blushing immensely before looking down and sitting on the bed. The two pull out their homework from Japanese literature and begin studying, well tutoring.


	6. Chapter 6

The two high school boys had been studying for an hour before Akiteru knocks on the door.

"Kei, mom says dinner is ready, wash up and come down." He says and Kei puts his stuff to the side.

"C'mon, I'll show you the bathroom." He says to Kageyama who carefully stood up and put his stuff back down. The shorter boy nods and follows the blond out. Kei watches Tobio as tye blue eyed boy washes his hands, not rolling his sleeves up and getting them wet.

"Why didn't you roll them up to prevent them getting wet?" He asks and notices how Kageyama tenses up.

"I didn't think of that." He lied and Tsukishima knows he's lying. He doesn't call him out and just silently nods, washing his own hands before taking Kageyama downstairs.

Akiteru was setting the table and smiles when he sees the two boys coming down, not fighting.

"Ah! Come sit! Mom is bringing the dishes out now."

"... Is there any thing I can help with?" Kageyama asks awkwardly.

"You're the guest! Sit down and relax!" Hotaru says as she carries the plater with food. Akiteru brings out the rice and Kei asks if Kageyama wanted a drink.

"Um... I'm fine..." he says and bows his head. Kei gets him a glass of milk anyways, knowing the setter was trying to be polite but would never turn down milk. He sets the glass on the table in front of him and Kageyama looks up at him.

"You're not going to tell me you won't drink it now that I've poured it, right?" Kei says smirking as Kageyama fumbles for words but ends up looking back down embarrassed. Kei sits beside him and they all say thanks before beginning to eat. Kageyama didn't want to seem rude so he puts a small portion of rice and stir fry on his plate. Kei watches and makes sure to add more on Kageyama's plate when the setter finishes, having heard his stomach growl.

"You can eat as much as you want. The left overs are just going to be my lunch anyways." Kei says after Kageyama tried to protest to more food.

"There's plenty left, I know you're still hungry. I heard your stomach Idiot." He says and Kageyama is left with nothing to say as he eats what Kei gave him.

"Heh, you two are good friends aren't you?" Kei's mother asks.

"Uh..." Tobio starts but Kei cuts him off.

"We're on the volleyball team together. He's our genius setter. As I'm a middle blocker, the two of us get quite close often. We didn't get along at first but it's gotten better." He says, stunning Tobio while Kei's mother and brother smile.

"Well I'm glad! It's nice to see you making more friends. Not that I don't love Tadashi but I worry that you don't branch out enough." His mother says and Kei shrugs. He didn't really care if he had many friends. It's been him and Yamaguchi since elementary school. He's sure he'd be fine with it staying that way but, Kageyama intrigues him at the moment and he believes the curiosity could kill him but the satisfaction will bring him back. When dinner is finished and Kei has successfully filled Tobio with what was considered enough food for him, he does the dishes. He has Akiteru bring Tobio out back to play with a volleyball knowing that would help him relax a bit.

"He seems like a nice boy, I like him." Kei hears his mom say as she packs away the leftovers.

"Well, If you like him that's good I guess. It's okay that he stays the night right? I forgot to ask." Kei says and Hotaru smiles, nodding her head.

"Of course! I'll get out Tadashi's futon." She says and goes to do as she says.

Kei is now finished with the dishes and is watching the two playing with the volleyball. He can tell Kageyama has considerably relaxed and was even smiling. Not his creepy usual one, a nice one. It's pretty, something Kei stares at for a long time while oblivious to his brother calling him.

"Tsukishima, Akiteru-san is speaking to you." He hears Tobio say and looks at his brother.

"Sorry, I wasn't paying attention. What did you say?"

"I asked if you wanted to join in. You've just been sitting there, you must be bored." Akiteru says.

"Nah, I'm fine. We should head back to studying anyway." Kei says standing up.

"Thank you for playing with me Akiteru-san." Kageyama says with a bow and Akiteru just smiles.

"No problem! I'm just glad to have someone to play with, Kei doesn't always like to play."

"We're going now." Kei says and pulls Tobio inside. They head upstairs, a futon now on Kei's floor and ready to be slept in.

"We're going to move on to math, no falling asleep on me King." Kei says.

"Don't call me that and I won't!" Tobio says frowning, a look Kei enjoyed. It meant things were normal. Kei enjoyed normal. They sit down and Kei begins the long process of teaching Kageyama every math lesson from the beginning of the year till their most recent one. It's around one am when he decides he is no longer making progress. Kageyama was half asleep and not making much sense.

"C'mon, you can borrow my clothes to sleep in." Kei says getting up but Tobio was too tired to move. Kei just sighs and pulls out pjs for both of them. He looks at Tobio who looks more like a little kid in Kei's eyes.

"Hah... raise your arms." He says as he unzips Kageyama's club jacket. Tobio does as he is told and Kei lifts both the jacket and the setters shirt over his head.

It is then he sees what the setter has been hiding. He's covered in bruises, cuts and scars. Old and new, some were certainly self inflicted with the precision of the cuts and where they were. Kei now knows why Kageyama flinches when called and why he winced when Kei held his wrist the other day. He knows where the black eye came from and partially why the setter was the way he is. At least, Kei assumes he knows.

"You're covered in injuries, how can you play volleyball like that?"

"In pain. Can you stop staring and give me a shirt?" Tobio says sort of awake now.

"Tell me what happened and I'll think about it." Kei says, he knows both of them are stubborn to a fault but one would have to crack. He just needs to make sure it's not him.

"Why should I? It's not like you care. If you won't give me a shirt I'll just put mine back on... you're a jackass..." Tobio says as Kei threw the setters clothes across the room.

"I know, now tell me. I care enough to ask, that has to count for something." He says and Tobio stares at him.

Tobio could feel his chest tightening, his airway closing and head begin to pound. He lips were clamped shut, he couldn't open them.

"How about I guess and you can tell me if I'm right? Does that work?" Kei asks as Tobio nods, his shallow breathing making his body shake.

"Alright, well... I think some of these cuts and scars are made by you. Am I right?"

Kei receives a nod after a long pause. The nod itself isn't much of one, Kei is just observant enough to see the small tilt of the Raven haired boy's head.

"I'll get an answer as to why later. The bruises, they aren't from volleyball are they?" He asks to witch Kageyama shakes his head softly, his eyes focused on his hands in his lap.

"Are you being bullied?" Another shake of the head saying no.

"Did you get into a fight? Like a street fight." Again, no. It was clear to Kei he had made a good assumption.

"Your parents... they beat you, don't they?" Silence. There's nothing coming from Kageyama other than heavy breathing and shaking. Kei sits beside him and watches for a moment, unsure of how to handle this. He was the one who put the setter in this position, the least he could do it comfort him. He awkwardly wraps an arm around Kageyama's shoulder and pulls the boy closer. He can feel the other's heart racing, he can feel the shaking and the quick paced breathing that falls from the setters otherwise silent lips.

"Just take your time. No need to push yourself King. Just calm down, breathe." Kei says and Tobio gasps, being able to really breathe for the first time in minutes.

"hah... hah... You... you can't tell anyone..." Tobio whispers and Kei looks at him. Tobio looks back, letting out a shaky breath and Kei sees a look he's never seen in the setter. It was terror, fear. It looked like he was pleading, begging Kei not to tell and if this was a different topic Kei would make a comment along the lines of 'Beg like a good boy' or 'The king begging like a commoner, what a sight to see' but this was not the time. Kei was shocked, speechless looking at how broken Tobio looked wrapped under his arm. He never meant for it to go this way, he didn't think this was what the setter was hiding but it all made sense now.

It made sense that Tobio didn't understand human emotions, his parents made him fear emotions. It made sense that he got so wrapped up in one thing, volleyball, it was his escape. It made sense the boy naturally relied only on himself for so long, he couldn't rely on his parents. It made complete sense that the boy pushed away people, to protect him from getting hurt more. Even when it came to eating, he probably didn't eat at home so when food was provided by the club he ate like crazy. It all made sense to Kei now. It was so clear in front of his as the broken boy swallows the lump in his throat.

He can see how Kageyama came up with the philosophy that he didn't deserve food, that he didn't mean anything, that his only purpose was volleyball. Now that Kei is aware of this, he can't just do nothing. He wants to do nothing, it's none of his business. He doesn't like being involved with others' personal problems. However, He probably shouldn't have started his search into Kageyama in the first place. Although it was a little late to realize that now.

He split the younger boy wide open in front on him and left him vulnerable. Kei was a lot of things but irresponsible isn't one of them. He knew he had to fix the setter. Even if only temporarily.

"... I won't, it's not my business to tell. However, now that I know, you have to tell me everything." Kei says and feels Tobio tense up, still having his arm around the boy. Kei knows his original plan has been thrown off track so he improvises and pulls Tobio against his chest.

"Feel how steady my heart beat is? Match it King, you're good at matching." Kei says softly, making a reference to the review game he made up seeing as Kageyama struggled with terms and definitions. Kageyama slowly calms down. His breathing was steady and heart beat was normal.

"You good now?" The taller ask and he feels the blue eyed boy nod against him, relaxed in the blond's arms. It made the blond feels something weird inside but pushes it away.

"Are you okay to tell me? We can wait till morning but I am getting it from you." Kei says and Tobio squeezes his arms around Kei.

"Morning..." He mumbles and soft snores quickly follow. Kei looks down in disbelief.

"You really fell asleep that fast after everything... you're unbelievable." Kei chuckles and shakes his head. He tries to lay Kageyama down but the boy wouldn't let go of him.

"Hah... you have to be a pain even in your sleep." He sighs and lays down, bringing the other along. He grabs the remote for his light and turns it off before falling asleep as well.


	7. Chapter 7

When Kei wakes up in the morning, he sees Tobio still asleep in his arms. The weird feeling from last night appears again as Kei watches the setter sleep.

"God, your personality sucks but you're pretty." He says softly not registering the words until they left his lips. Kei freezes, shocked by what he said.

"What the hell did I just say...? I mean... it's true but why did I say it?" He asks himself as he continues to watch the setter.

He begins to notice things about him.

How Kageyama's hair falls to the side, so straight it makes Kei wonder if Tobio uses a flat iron. He quickly shakes his head knowing that Kageyama couldn't care less about his appearance, he was just naturally pretty.

Kei knows the boy's rare blue eyes were gorgeous, he seems them plenty of times to know that.

He can see how smooth the setter's skin is, at least his face, the bumps and scars that cover his impede that but they don't make him any less beautiful.

Tobio had round cheeks, the squishy kind that Kei has always been tempted to pinch but valued his life too much to attempt. But he was asleep, Kei couldn't let this opportunity go. He raises his hands to the raven's cheek and cups it softly. He knew it would be soft but the feeling he got inside while touching the sleeping boy's cheek was warm. A warm feeling he's never felt before. It was weird but nice at the same time. Kei just couldn't handle the fact Kageyama was making him feel it.

His hand slides down Tobio's face lightly, gently caressing as Kei brushes his thumb over the setter's lips.

_'Soft...'_ Kei thinks and shakes his head again before pulling his hand away quickly.

"What's happening to me...?" He says aloud, looking away from Kageyama as there is stirring from beside him. He looks back and sees Tobio lick his lips which makes him blush and bite his lip. He decides enough is enough and skillfully removes himself from the setter's grasp. He heads to the bathroom to wash his face. He looks at himself in the mirror although blurry as his glasses were on his headboard still. He runs his hand through his hair before returning to his room. It didn't seem like anyone else was awake yet and Kei was thankful for that. When he reaches his room, he is glad Kageyama is still asleep. He cleans up their books to make things a bit neater. While his back is turned, Kageyama wakes up and looks at him. He was still only just waking up but staring at Kei's back.

"Tsukishima..." Tobio calls out and Kei whips around fast looking at his surprised. Tobio is surprised at the speed the blond that turned at and looks at him wide-eyed.

"What? If you have to pee, you know where the bathroom is." Kei says trying to act as normal. Tobio shakes his head as he sits up.

"No, that's not it... I figure it's better to get it out of the way to move on from it. I'll tell you everything..." Kei is surprised Kageyama brought it up first but he was also glad. He nods and sits at the end of his bed. He watches as Tobio struggles to start.

"Take your time King. I'll wait until you are ready." He says which calms Tobio down slightly as he takes a deep breath.

"You asked if my parents beat me, I couldn't answer. They definitely aren't like your mother. They are violent yes, they hit me but I deserve it. They're both lawyers, always had good marks, never were in sports. They have me as a son, I'm the complete opposite. They don't know how to deal with me, I've never been like them. I deserve it for being difficult to raise. They work high-stress jobs and need a release, I'm their release. It's the only thing I can do for them. When I stay late to practice and don't make dinner for them or I get up too early to make breakfast for them, this is my punishment. I accept it, it's my life, it been like this since I was small. I know how it's viewed in society, it's why I don't say anything. They aren't bad people, they help put bad people away. I'm a bad person, I was horrible to my middle school teammates and to you guys, I've gotten better but, it doesn't make up for the pain I caused. They're just doing what they have to. Punishing a bad person." Kageyama says and Kei can't believe what he hears. This is probably the most mature he's heard Kageyama be but the messed up philosophy coming from his mouth makes Kei think he overestimated Kageyama's intelligence.

"That's a load of shit. I'm not saying you're lying but what you're saying isn't true. They have no right to do that to you. I'll admit what you did in middle school was bad but it doesn't make you a bad person. Not one worthy of punishment at least. You're atoning for it, you apologized, it's not your fault they didn't accept it. Don't you see how messed up what you just said is?" Kei says staring into the dark blue eyes that he secretly loves.

"It's not really.... They wouldn't abuse me if there wasn't a reason. I'm the reason."

"No, the reason is they're shit parents."

"I'm a shit son."

"Not from what you told me. You make their breakfast and dinner, probably their lunch too and have been since you were able too. Parents are supposed to do that. At least to some extent. You don't deserve to be beaten for your parents being lazy. You don't deserve to be beaten at all." Kageyama is silent, no one has told him that before. He's always believed he deserved it, even when Oikawa almost hit him in middle school, he thought he deserved it. He didn't know what to say to Tsukishima who was uncharacteristically kind and caring.

"I.... have always believed that I did. I'm a trashy person, I don't think I deserve half of what I have. Karasuno was my saving grace. You were the one who really helped with that, Hinata helped with my volleyball of course but my terrible attitude, it's being fixed by you." Tobio looks at Kei who stared back before looking at Tobio's injury-filled body.

".... Tell me about the self-harm.. Why? With your parents beating you, wouldn't you fear pain?"

"It's not that simple."

"It seems like it is but whatever, I'm good with complicated problems, now begin," Kei says and Tobio stops himself from hitting the blond for his joke.

"It does hurt but it's different. I typically feel empty when it comes to anything but volleyball. It made me feel, it was good to feel something. It was something I could control and when I made a mistake my parents wouldn't punish me for I could." Kei was certain now that Kageyama's parents are the reason he's so messed up.

"That needs to change. If it doesn't I tell Suga-san and the captain." Kei says hoping that would be enough to pressure the setter.

"What if I can't change?" He asks and looks up at Kei. His face was filled with anxiety and Kei wants it gone. He hates seeing the look of uncertainty on the blue-eyed boy. He was always confident otherwise except with academics, this look of vulnerability was too much for him.

"You have already changed. You said we are fixing you. I can fix you." Kei says, not really focusing on the emotions behind the words he said. He doesn't even take the meaning of the words into account as he grabs Kageyama's hand.

The other boy was shaking, Kei could see it and he knows Tobio was getting worked up again. He knows Tobio was panicking and he couldn't have that.

"Trust me, I wouldn't lie to you. You know that of all people, I would never lie to you." He says and Tobio looks down. He wanted to believe Tsukishima. He knows the blond wouldn't lie to him but it's instilled in him that he has to do it.

"God! Stop thinking so much." Kei says and sighs, pulling Kageyama in and kissing his lips. Kei just wanted the boy to stop overthinking. Words weren't working so he resorted to shock. Although... Kei has to admit, Kageyama's lips were enticing. He wanted to kiss them when Tobio was asleep, a thought Kei pushed away thinking it was just his half-awake state. Now that he was kissing them, he knows he was fully awake then.

Tobio was more than shocked when Tsukishima's lips pressed against his. He froze unable to process what was happening. But, when Kei pulled back, Tobio leaned in and pressed their lips together again. He didn't know how to kiss but this felt right. He normally would never kiss the blond middle blocker but something came over him and he was in need of that comfort. Soon the two boys pull away, still close enough their breath mingled together as they both pant for air. Tsukishima's glasses were still behind Kageyama on the headboard of the blond's bed but he didn't care at the moment. He could see Tobio in front of him. He could see the rosy blush on his cheeks and the shy look on his face. He brushes them off and leans closer again.

"Can we do that again?" He asks and Tobio blushes more, fumbling for words. Kei just smirks and kisses the stuttering boy again, who is quick to adjust and kiss back.

"Tsukishima-"

"Shut it king. I don't want to hear any more nonsense from you. Things are going to change. You're going to stop punishing yourself and eat like a regular person. You need out of that house, stay here. My family won't mind. We can't have you dropping dead on us. We haven't made it to nationals yet." Tsukishima says and Kageyama just nods.

"Alright, now, where were we?" Kei says with a smirk as he sees Tobio look at surprised.

"What's gotten into you?" He asks.

"The question should be when am I getting into you?" Kei says teasing the setter who flares red and punches the blond.

"You're such a pervert!! I can't believe I let that mouth kiss me!" He says and Kei raises his hands in defence.

"Hey! You kissed me back twice, it must mean you like it." He says and gets another punch in the shoulder. He just laughs and looks at Kageyama who's pouting with blushy cheeks.

"You can be cute sometimes," Kei says and both were surprised by it.

"Uh... ignore that." He says and Tobio shakes his head.

"I won't, it was nice." He says and Kei looks away trying to act unaffected but he just wanted to call Tobio cute again. Instead, he directed his attention back to the setter's injuries.

"We should really go see a doctor about these..." he says and careful grazes his fingers over them. He can feel Tobio's anxiety and gently strokes the injuries. He feels the shaky breath leave the setter as he tries to calm down.

"If you think so... but... we can't tell him the truth... say I got beaten up in a fight." He says and Kei nods.

"Lay back." He tells Tobio and although the raven laid back, he gave Tsukishima a confused look.

"Are there any more? On your legs?" Tobio nods his head.

"Have either of them touched you inappropriately?" Kei asks, needing to know if he was going to make his case against them.

"... No..." Kageyama hesitantly answers.

"Now now, don't lie to me," Kei says leaning over Tobio and holding the younger boy's hips.

"... I can't help it... it's not something I wanna talk about..." he says and Kei nods.

"You don't have to go into detail, just a yes or no is fine. Even a shake of the head or nod." Kei says, he's really out of character but he wants to know. He needs to know. The more he found out about Kageyama the more he needed to know. He also had to comfort the boy. Kissing him did that, being nice and sweet did that, showing him that Kei cared, comforted him. Not to mention Kei denying all feelings he has for the blue-eyed boy and how he wanted to do this. They snuck upon him. He used to hate him, though he was a horrible person, but as he changed, so did Kei's feelings. He didn't want to admit it at first, but in the situation, they are in now, he can't deny them anymore. He was hovering over the pretty boy, looking down at him. Although he was a bit blurry, Kei knew he was looking back at him.

"Just tell me so I can help you." He says, the serious tone deepening.

Kageyama nods his head.

"He did... a couple of times... He did it when my mom wasn't home... It started when I was younger. The last time was a couple of days ago..." Kageyama says looking away ashamed. Kei pulls his face back and kisses him.

"Don't feel bad, it's not your fault." He whispers against Kageyama's lips.

"... You're being too nice... Don’t you see... I'm disgusting..." Tobio says tearing up and Kei pulls back looking down at him.

"You might think that but I don't."

"I don't need your pity either."

"It's not pity, it's care. Do you really think I'd do this out of pity? You should know me better than that Your Highness." Kei says and Tobio goes quiet.

"... You don't find me disgusting?" He asks softly after what felt like a lifetime of silence.

"I don't. Stupid and stubborn yes, but not disgusting. You got a pretty face. Your attitude is getting better. You have a lot of passion and you are so oblivious to the world it's kinda cute. What your parents did to you doesn't make you gross or disgusting. Your self-harm doesn't either." Kei says and wipes the tears from Kageyama's eyes.

"You're being oddly nice... I don't know how to react..." Tobio whispers.

"Just as you are. I'm not tricking you. You don't need me to be an ass to you right now. You need someone to care for you." Kei says and his hands rub Kageyama's stomach. He leans down and begins kissing every mark. Kageyama squirms his face bright red.

"Tsuki-"

"Shh..."

"But!"

"My brother will hear. Do you wanna get caught like this? Or maybe you're into that?" Kei teases and Tobio pouts.

"God, you're a jerk." He says but it's different from usual. There's a sweet tone behind it and Kei smiles.

"But I'm your jerk. Now let me continue." He says and continues kissing the setter's stomach while he squirms from being ticklish. Kei eventually sits up.

"Well, what are we now? A lot has happened in an hour." Tobio says as he catches his breath.

"Up to you, your majesty," Kei says.

"Well... I don't want to force you into something... that's literally what the opposite of this is supposed to be."

"You aren't. Do you want me to decide?" Kei asks and Tobio nods.

"Okay, kiss me then."

"Huh?! How is that deciding?!" Tobio says and Kei leans towards him.

"Just do it. Why do you gotta make things harder than they have to be?" Kei says and Tobio pouts but leans up and kissing Kei softly.

"See, that wasn't so hard. Now let's get a shirt on you. I don't need my family to ask questions." Kei says and climbs off Kageyama who is blushing brightly.

"Oh and King, you can't tell anyone about this. They'll ask too many questions. So that means keep your mouth shut around Hinata as well or no more kisses." Kei teases but blushes when he sees his fast Kageyama nods.

"I won't tell anyone." He says and Kei nods, handing him the shirt he was going to let him use last night.

"It'll be a little long but it'll fit." He says observing Kageyama as he puts the shirt on wincing a bit as he does.

"Want me to help?"

"No, I'm fine. I'm used to it. But... can you kiss me again? To make me feel better. Unless you don't want to, that's fine too." He says and looks down blushing. Kei can't help but chuckle while shaking his head. He walks over and kisses the black hair of the shy boy.

"There, let's go see if my mom is making breakfast. You better eat a lot. I don't like my family in my personal life but I'll feed you if I have to." Kei says and Tobio nods.

"Just... can I have a hug before we go? I released a lot of things I buried deep and I feel drained." Kageyama says and Tsukishima is surprised he could explain himself so well.

"Uh, yeah. Wow, where did you learn to speak like that? You're always speaking volley-ball nonsense I hardly understand." Kei teases again as Tobio buries himself in Kei.

"I always could talk like this." He says and nuzzles closer as Kei wraps his arms around him.

It was weird, just a couple months ago they hated each other and now they are wrapped in each other's arms and kissing, speaking like lovers and Kageyama was making himself vulnerable to Tsukishima who would tease him about it, if it wasn't for the fact he was slightly obsessed with this Kageyama, the pretty, human Kageyama. Kei knew it would traumatize him. He knows Kageyama is broken, he needs help to get back to working normally again. Kei would be that for him. He'll give in to almost anything the setter wants, currently very weak for the look the blue eyes could give.


	8. Chapter 8

It was a couple of weeks later, Kageyama was living at Tsukishima's giving the excuse that his parents were out of the country. Tsukishima had secretly told his mother, she deserved to know seeing as she is now raising a boy that is not hers. She was understanding and sympathetic, making sure to go along with the lie she was told. She noticed how Tobio clung to Kei, how the boy panicked a little when Kei left him alone. She found it cute, she also figured something was going on when Kei put the guest futon away.

"Tobio-kun, would you like some strawberry milk? It's one of Kei's favourites and I'm sure it'll help you calm down while he's in the shower." Hotaru offers and Kageyama politely accepts the box of pink milk. He drinks it through and smiles at the taste.

_'It tastes like him.'_

It floats through Tobio's mind as he waits for his... boyfriend? They never clarified what they were just that they were something.

Hotaru smiles seeing the blue-eyed boy relax.

"To-kun! Wanna play some volleyball with me in the backyard?" Akiteru asks and Kageyama looks up at him with the straw of the strawberry milk in his mouth.

"Awe! You may be a highschooler but you look so adorable!" Akiteru says causing Kageyama to tilt his head in confusion.

"Hey, stop hitting on him that's illegal," Kei says when he walks in the living dressed and rubbing a towel on his head to dry his hair.

"I'm not! He just looks like a little kid with a milk box straw in his mouth!" Akiteru tries to defend himself and Kei looks at Tobio, seeing what his brother saw.

"Maybe but that's my milk, why is he drinking it?" Kei asks, trying to cover his similar thoughts.

"I gave it to him. He looked like he needed something sweet." Hotaru says smiling and Tobio looks at the three blonds.

"Well, are you going to go play?" Kei asks and Tobio nods setting the milk down on the table before following Akiteru outside.

"He's a nice boy... it's horrible what happened to him.. I'm glad you helped him." Hotaru says to Kei who shrugs.

"I'm not heartless." He says.

"No, you're not. I've noticed how he is when you leave him. You're a safety item for him. Are you prepared for that? You can't toss him to the side if you get annoyed, you can cause more damage."

"Mom, it'll be fine. He just needs some help, he'll be fine soon enough. I'm just his highness's royal advisor." He says and his mom looks at him.

"Kei, it's more than that. He panics when you leave, you should have seen his face when I gave him the milk. He had the brightest smile on his face, you're not just an advisor to him. Be careful with him."

"... We're fine. He just likes milk." Kei says grabbing strawberry milk for himself.

"I hope you know what you're doing, dinner will be ready soon." She says and heads back into the kitchen. Kei looks outside where Kageyama and his brother were playing. He watches for a bit before joining them outside, sitting on the porch. Tobio stops and smiles at him, Akiteru looking between them before heading inside.

"I have to use the bathroom! I'll be back!" He excuses himself.

Kageyama walks over and sits beside Kei. The blond looks down at the shorter boy.

"You like strawberry milk? I thought it was only regular milk." Kei asks.

"I didn't mind it before, but now I like it. It tastes like you." He says and Kei blushes, turning away from the bluntness that is Kageyama Tobio.

"God, when did you become so mushy?"

"Akiteru-san made me watch some of his chick flicks. They are pretty boring but I guess they've rubbed off on me." He says and shrugs. Kei shakes his head and looks at Tobio again.

"So, you only like strawberry milk because I do? That's kinda cute. What if I started eating squid all the time? Would you start liking it? You're extremely picky with seafood."

"You're gross, why would you turn my cute thing into a way to manipulate me?"

"I'm just trying to help you expand your horizons. You're way too picky, my mom feels bad every time we have seafood and makes you something else. Just learn to eat it."

"You can bite my ass, I'm not that picky! I eat it most of the time! But raw squid and octopus are gross." Kageyama says pouting.

"You just gave me permission to bite you, your ass even. How did I get lucky enough that His royal pain in the ass wants me to bite his?" Kei tease and Tobio glares at him

"I didn't mean it like that! You're such a-" Kei shuts him up with a kiss.

"Quiet down, it's getting dark out." He says to the blushing boy.

"... fine... but... kiss me again." Tobio asks shyly. Kei smiles and fills the request.

"Anything for his majesty." He says before kissing the blue-eyed boy again, longer this time.

"What are we...? Are we dating or...?" Tobio asks when they pull away. He wanted to know so he can stop thinking about it.

"... What do you think we are?" Kei asks watching Kageyama's reaction.

"... I don't know... We aren't friends, friends don't kiss. We aren't enemies because they definitely don't do anything we do. But I don't think we're dating either. The romcoms made me realize I know nothing about relationships and so, I have no idea." He says and Kei is surprised he could organize his thoughts so well.

"Well, Your Highness, what do you want to be?"

"You're not helping! I don't know! I never thought about relationships before, or my sexual orientation or anything... I know I like kissing you, I like hugging you and talking to you about the things I can't tell others. I like looking at your annoying face and hearing your voice when you aren't being a jerk. I like being close to you, you make me feel comfortable. Your hands are bigger than mine and surround them when we hold hands... I like that." He says and Kei just looks at him. He can't process what Kageyama has said. Kei didn't mean for this to happen. Yes, he kissed the boy first but that was to get his attention, he's been kissing to help him relax, he... he didn't mean to make the boy fall in love with him. He finds Kageyama attractive yes but he's just pretty to look at. He's personality has gotten better, he can be cute sometimes, his lips are soft but Kei wasn't like that. Sure, he wants to help him but he was not in this for a relationship with the blue-eyed boy. He can't lie and pretend he is either. That would hurt him more.

"King... it's not like that between us. I'm here to help you." He says and Tobio freezes.

"... Oh... right... Sorry... That was stupid, I was just rambling you can ignore it." Tobio says and gets up, heading to the gate of the backyard.

"Hey, where are you going?" Kei asks but Kageyama continues to the gate, ignoring Kei. He pushes the gate open and leaves the yard, Kei runs after him.

"King! What are you doing?"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT! Don't you understand the pain that comes with that nickname? You spouting it out all the time just reminds me of it! I left it alone because I thought you were using it as a term of endearment but you're not. You don't care about me, you just couldn't leave me after seeing what happened to me. You couldn't unsee it and felt bad for me. You felt responsible for breaking my facade. You felt like you had to take care of me, but I never asked you to. I'm not glass, I've spent my entire life in my situation. I've been beaten worse than what you saw. I don't need your pity, I don't need help. You can't change that I'm a victim, I'll always be a victim. I no longer act as a bully. I've changed that but what happened to me can't change. I'll stop invading your space. I'll stop being a burden...." he pauses briefly and calmly says

"Please thank your mother and brother for me. They are great people. You don't have to worry about me or help me. I won't ask you to tutor me anymore. I'll ask Yachi-san or I'll figure it out on my own. I've always figured it out on my own." Kageyama says his face has tears and he looks like a baby lamb staring down a lion. His limbs shaking, his breathing full of gasps and pants. His blue eyes, the blue eyes Kei has grown fond of seeing light up and sparkle is dark again. Kei could see that Kageyama was drowning in thought. He wanted to pull him out but he didn't think approaching the boy would be a good idea.

"Thanks for what you've done even if it was out of obligation. I'll leave you alone unless I have to talk to you. You don't have to worry, I won't tell anyone about anything that happened. You're free to do what you will with the information you got out of me, use it against me if you want. I don't care." He says and turns around, walking off and Kei just stares at the spot the raven was just standing in. His brother yelling for both of them pulls him out of thought and he heads inside.

"Where's To-kun?" Akiteru asks and Kei ignores him as he sits at the table that is set for four.

"Kei, where is Tobio?" His mom asks.

"He left, he didn't want to be a burden," Kei says and the room is silent.

"He wasn't a burden at all. Why didn't you stop him?" Akiteru says looking at Kei shocked.

"I'm not his parent, I don't have the right to stop him if he wants to leave. I'm not holding him hostage."

"You might not be his parent but his parents aren't good parents. You let him go back to that? What kind of friend are you?!" Akiteru asks having been filled in by their mother.

"I'm not his friend. We hate each other. I just happen to be more observant than the others and found out his secret. I helped him out of obligation." Kei says and stands up.

"I'm not hungry anymore. Night." He says and heads upstairs as the other two Tsukishimas frown as they sit down and begin dinner.

Kei gets to his room and throws himself down on his bed groaning.

"It's my fault but I can't help but be mad at him! He's such a drama queen." Kei sighs. He just puts Kageyama out of him mind and works on his homework.


	9. Chapter 9

It had been a couple of weeks and Kei thought he'd see Kageyama at school but he hasn't. No one has. Hinata wants to go to his house again. Kei doesn't want to. He doesn't want Hinata to go. He has no idea what Kageyama's parents did to him after living with Tsukishima for three weeks and he kind of doesn't want to know. He knows it must be bad. But as much as he didn't want to know, he also felt the need to. He wants to apologize and make sure the setter was alright. He plans to go alone. Not wanting the others to know about the situation. He throws Hinata off the idea by reminding him he needs to study. And that's how he found himself standing outside the setter's door. He hesitates before knocking on the door. He can hear banging inside before the door opens a bit to reveal a black-haired woman who Kei assumes is Kageyama's mother.

"Um, Hello. I'm your son's classmate and teammate. I've brought his homework, may I give it to him and explain it?" Kei asks pulling the worksheets out.

"Ah, unfortunately, Tobio has caught the flu. I cannot allow you to catch what he has. I'll give them to him." She says opening the door a bit more to take them from Kei. This allows him to see into the house more. He sees some knocked over furniture and broken glass. He makes sure he isn't noticed looking inside as he hands over the papers.

"Thank you, be careful on your way home." She says and shuts the door. Kei head to Sakanoshita, it's only a few minutes from Kageyama's house and he waits. He knew Kageyama would probably have had his phone taken away so he left a message in the papers to meet. Now, Kei didn't know if Kageyama would be able to come or if he even wanted to but he decided to see and waits.

It's about an hour later and Kei was about to go home when he sees the familiar figure of the blue-eyed setter walking, limping and staggering, towards him. He rushes over as he sees Kageyama about to fall.

"Oh my god... What happened to you? What did they do to you?" Kei asks holding the younger boy against him to give him support.

"I'm fine... I just shouldn't be moving so much."

"You're not fine. You can barely walk. And I saw broken glass, did you get cut?" He asks and Tobio shakes his head.

"Just tell me what you want... I need to get back." His legs were shaking and Kei couldn't stand to watch him try to stay standing. He hooks his arm under Kageyama's legs and carries him bridal style to a bench in the park.

"Hey! Put me down!" Kageyama shouts as the blond carries him. He sets him down on the bench, noticing how Kageyama winces when his ass touches the bench, and crouches down, holding the setters thighs down on the bench.

"I know last time didn't go well but I want you to know I didn't mean for it to happen like that. I don't want you to think you like me just because I helped you. It wouldn't be right. I also didn't help you out of obligation. I wanted to help you. If you will, you can come back to my house. My family misses you... I... miss you. Okay? I don't want you in that house anymore... I really don't. And if you don't want to stay with me at least go stay with Hinata. You also have to tell me what your parents did to you." Kei says and Tobio just stares at his lap, tears falling and body shaking.

"They... hit me, cut me with knives and threw plates at me. They... chained me up... I haven't eaten since I left your house and my father... he... he... Whatever... it doesn't matter... I can't leave... they'll kill me next time..." Tobio says shaking his head that he had put in his hands before he started talking. Kei wraps his arms around the crying boy.

"I think that's the exact reason you need to leave. They'll kill you now. They're starving you, they're chaining you up. You're getting beaten and cut every day and they call you horrible things. If they don't murder you, they'll be the cause of your suicide. I don't want you missing school or practice. I didn't help you study for you to fail and you're our genius setter, the only one Shrimpy can do the quick with. I don't want you dead. I want to be friends, maybe after being friends, if you still like me, then we can try dating." He says and he feels hands gripping the back of his shirt tightly and hears sobs fall from the once silent boy.

"It's not that easy! They're still my parents! They have full rights over me!" He cries out and presses himself further into Kei's chest, his hands pulling on the blond's shirt more.

"They could not... I know a way they wouldn't... you're not going to like it but... it would stop this." Kei says.

"I'm not going to the police... not yet... I! I have to try something else!" He says.

"... At least think about it. If they hurt you this badly again, you might not survive... I know you have some doubt in your worth but people would miss you if you weren't around anymore."

It was a long time before either boy said anything. They just stay together, Kageyama crying and Tsukishima petting his head. It was dark when Kageyama says something.

"... I... I know you don't like it but... could you kiss me? To help me." He asks, looking at the middle blocker with his tear-stained face.

Kei wipes his face dry and kisses his forehead then his lips.

"I told you, I want to help you. I wouldn't be here if I didn't. As long as it's just us, I'll kiss you as much as you need but in return, you need to think about going to the police. You shouldn't be in the house anymore... come with me." Kei offers again, hoping Kageyama would take it.

"... I... I have to go back... they'll find me... They'll know it was you and find you..." he says and shakes his head, crying again. Kei tried shushing him as he wipes his cheeks.

"It's okay, sh... it'll be okay." He says and holds the setter's face.

"How do you know that..?" He asks, his voice cracking and body shaking.

Kei hesitates. He knows he can't promise it'll be okay, he can't tell Tobio how he knows because Kei doesn't know. He wants it to be okay.

"Kageyama... if your father touched you inappropriately... we need to go to the cops... They need the evidence...."

"No! You said I could think about it! If I go everyone will find out... What if the cops don't believe me?! I'll look like an idiot..." he says as he begins hyperventilating. Kei sits on the bench beside him and pulls him into his chest.

"Calm down... You need to breathe. Kageyama, breath! Slowly!" He says trying to help the younger. It wasn't working. He then uses kissing and pulls Tobio on to his lap. He rubs the setters back as they kiss. It wasn't like any of their other kisses. Tsukishima was pulling him closer, holding him tightly as he attacks the blue-eyed boy's lips with kisses. Kageyama was trying to keep up with the pace. No longer panicking and now felt safe on Kei's lap.

Kei was surprised at how much he was kissing Kageyama. He didn't need to do it this much. He wanted to. As much as he told the setter no relationship was going to form at the moment, Kei kinda wants one. Crazy? He knows. It wasn't until recently they started to get along. He can't help it when they kiss. It's like something clicks and Kei doesn't want to stop. But he also doesn't want to take advantage of their current situation to start a relationship with him. He wants it when they're both in a good mindset. Which neither of them are. That doesn't mean he's not going to take all the kisses he can get. He hesitates before sliding his tongue across Kageyama's lips, making the other jump in surprise but he shakily opens his mouth to let Kei's tongue in. Kei deepens the kiss, wrapping Tobio's arms around his neck before holding the boy on his lap's waist. He pulls away after a moment and looks at Kageyama who was catching his breath.

"You... That was... I..." He mumbles out still in shock.

"Don't think much of it. It just felt right." Kei says and pulls him close again.

"I!! I have to go home... my father will be home soon... I need to be back in my room..."

"... You sure? You'd be safer with me, or I could take you to Hinata's. If you go back home, he'll touch you again..." He says and holds Kageyama close to him.

"Don't go... please come with me." Kei didn't know if he was begging him not to go back for Kageyama's safety or his own selfishness. He strokes his head and Kageyama starts shaking.

"If I do... we have to go to the police right...?" He asks and Kei nods. Kageyama continues to shake, holding onto Kei having not made a decision. He hugs Kei tightly and after what seems like an eternity, only a few minutes really, he nods.

"Alright, I'll tell my mom we're going to the police station. I'll have them come get us later. Can you walk? Do you need me to carry you?" Tobio tries to stand, his legs shaking as he tries to get up off Kei's lap. However, his legs give out under him and he lands back on the blond, who was blush and biting his lip because the shifting around on his lap got him a bit hard but Kageyama flopping back down got him harder and he was sure the raven could feel it. He also knew that if Kageyama did feel his boner, he's not oblivious of what it is; unlike most other things, this was something Kageyama was probably too familiar with. Not to say familiar in a good way either.

"H-here, I'll just move you to the bench and then you can climb on my back," Kei says trying to hurry to get the setter off his lap. Kageyama follows Kei's instructions and is guided to sit on the bench. Kei was glad Tobio didn't say anything, hoping that maybe he didn't realize.

Now that Kei didn't have the pretty setter on him he stood up and crouched down in front of Kageyama, waiting for him to get on his back.

Although Kageyama trusted Tsukishima enough to carry him, he didn't want the boy to drop him either. It would hurt way too much if he did. He nervously wraps his arms around the blond's shoulders and leans against him. Kei stood up and wrapped Tobio's legs around him, holding his thighs for support as he begins walking to the closest police station.

"... Do you think they'll do anything??? I mean... most rape cases don't even get looked into... what if they don't believe me?" Kageyama asks getting worked up again and Kei couldn't kiss him to calm him down.

"It'll be fine. I'll be there, my mom will vouch for you. We will get something done about it."

Kageyama nods at Kei's words and his breathing returning to a softer pace. It's silent until they walk into the police station.

"May I help you?" The receptionist asks looking at them.

"We'd like to report child abuse and rape," Tsukishima says and the receptionist looks at them surprised.

"Please sit down, I'll get an officer." She says and heads off. Kei sets Kageyama down gently, glad the chairs in the waiting room were a bit softer than the bench. Kei looks at the boy in sweats beside him. They were incredibly loose on him. It looked like he was drowning in fabric.

Kei also notices a red spot on the back he didn't notice before in the dark.

"Are you bleeding still?" He asks and touches the red spot glad it was dry.

"I was... before coming to see you." He says.

"...Your mother cut you on your back for me delivering the papers didn't she...?"

"It doesn't matter... I'm glad you delivered them. She untied me so I could work on them... you're the reason I'm here..." he says as an officer walks towards them.

"So, Boys, I've heard you want to report a case of child abuse and rape. May I ask for who?" Kageyama raises his hand shakily, his sleeve sliding down to show the bruises and burns, cuts and scars. The officer nods and Kageyama begins shaking all over, tears falling and breathing quickening. Kei wraps his arm around Tobio's shoulder to calm him. It was enough for him to be able to calm down.

"... Okay, first we need to do the check for rape, it'll have to be done alone... Will that be okay... um??"

"Kageyama Tobio, I'm Tsukishima Kei, his classmate."

"Thank you. Is it okay that we check Kageyama-kun?" The officer asks again and Kageyama nods.

"I-I-I can't stand though.." he stutters and the police officer nods.

"That's fine, your friend can bring you in and lay you on the bed. One of the nurses will conduct it." The officer says and Kei picks Tobio up again, following the officer to a room with a bed and so medical equipment. Kei sets Tobio down and a woman in her late 20s enters.

"Hello, you must Kei-kun and you must be Tobio-kun. I'm Sayaka, the nurse. I'm here to administer the rape kit. Is that okay Tobio-kun?" She asks and he nods his head.

"I'm sorry, but you'll have to wait outside." She says to Kei and he nods. Squeezing Kageyama's shoulder before he left, Kei heads out to talk with the police officer.

Sayaka looks at Kageyama and smiles softly.

"We'll have to remove your clothes, is that okay?" She asks and he nods, shakily taking his shirt off. She helps him take his pants off and his boxer as well. He blushes as he turns around so Sayaka can administer the test. She noticed all the marks and injuries on him. She felt horrible and when she looks at his ass, she can't hold back her tears and gasps. She wipes her eyes and makes herself stop crying. She really didn't need to do the test but for evidence purposes, she goes through with it. She sees how Tobio winces and flinches when she touches him.

"I know it must hurt, please bear with it for a little bit longer." She says and finishes up quickly, making sure she had pictures to show the full extent of the physical damage done to him. She helps him sit up and puts a hospital gown on him

"We'll have to process your clothes as evidence so you'll have to wear this for now. I think you should rest a bit, the officer will be in to see you soon." She says as she helps him put on a hospital gown before she heads to process the test and clothes.

Kageyama had heard her gasp and sniffle earlier. When she helped him up, he saw how her eyes were red and face was tear-stained. He looks at his lap while sitting in the room alone.

~Meanwhile~

"So, Tsukishima-kun, what can you tell me about the situation?" The officer asks.

"I only know the basics really. His parents beat him, burn him, verbally and emotionally abuse him. They neglect him and made him their slave pretty much... He cooks their meals and cleans up after them. When he doesn't, he gets beaten. They starve him, he's been chained up for like two weeks this time... His father sexually abuses him, has for years. I'm sure it happened today as well. What they did to him has severely damaged him. It ruined his friendships and his ability to understand emotions and he has problems expressing his emotions. Probably because he was beaten every time he did. He has panic attacks... nightmares... it's hard to calm him..." Kei says and the officer writes down everything he says.

"I'll need you there when he shares his story, I'd prefer if he didn't break down." Kei nods and sees the nurse come out.

"Nurse Sayaka, how does it look?" The officer asks.

"... Bad... there's no doubt in my mind it was rape. He's torn open, there are nail scratches down his back. There were blood and semen still inside him. Whoever did it, wasn't gentle and did it recently. It happened a lot." She says and Kei looks down not wanting to picture it.

"Thank you, please hurry on the DNA analysis." The officer says and leads Kei back into the room. Kageyama was sitting on the bed, legs hanging off the side and Kei notice how uncomfortable he looked. But, it's not like he could just kiss the boy in front of the police officer. It wasn't accepted in their culture, so he sits down beside him. He makes sure not to look at the boys bareback, the hospital gown only covering his front.

"Kageyama-kun, can you tell me what your parents have done to you?" The officer asks.

"They've done so much... Burn me, cut me, hit me... Called me names, told me I should die, that they wish I was never born... They take out their anger from work out on me..." He pauses to take a breath.

"My parents don't let me eat the food in the house... It's for them... I cook it but I'm not allowed to eat it. They've chained me up..." Another pause, he was shaking.

"My father.... he did so much... I begged him not to but he told me as his son, I should be grateful he let me be on earth and so I should repay him for that... I learned it hurt more if I struggled, not that it wasn't agonizing when I didn't but it was less... he used me no less than twice a day over the past two weeks..." He says and Kei rubs his arm, wanting to make sure he didn't touch the younger's bareback until he said it was okay.

"Alright, we will look into it. For now, I can put you in the temporary custody of a relative."

"I don't have any.... the closest thing I have to family outside my parents is the Tsukishimas..." he says the official figures it'll be okay to put him in their care. It was better than sending him back into an abusive home.

"I'll call your parents then Tsukishima-kun. You're okay with taking him in I'm guessing?" The officer says and Kei nods. The officer leaves and Kei turns to Kageyama who was shaking, holding back tears.

"You can cry. He's gone." Those words break the hold Tobio had on his tears and he begins sobbing.

"Can... can I touch your back?" Kei asks and Kageyama nods. Tsukishima wraps his arms around the setter and pulls him close, kissing his head.

"Calm down, it'll be okay... you're safe now." He whispers to the crying boy who just continues to cry and seek comfort in the blond's chest.

Once he calmed down a bit, Kei asks a question he didn't know if he should but asked anyway.

"Can I see your back?"

Kei hears the others breath hitching but feels the nod as Kageyama pulls away from him.

"I'm warning you now, it probably isn't pretty.... and... well... my ass is probably disgusting...." Kei shakes his head.

"It's fine. I'll be fine. I just want to know how bad it is." Kei says and Tobio nods.

"Help me... I need to lay on my stomach." He says and Kei stands up to help the body turn onto his stomach.

When Kei sees the damage to Kageyama's back, he feels sick, and when he looks down he is ready to go to the injured boy's house and personally kill the boy's parents.

"... They'll pay... they'll pay for everything..." he says and carefully trace all the marks, down along the nail scratches and whip lacerations, the scars and cuts. When he looks at the state of the setter's hole, he cringes. He was sure Kageyama was embarrassed by this and thought he was useless, damaged, unloved. Kei vows to make sure that the setter learns otherwise.


	10. Chapter 10

Kei helps Kageyama to sit up and hugs him, careful to not hurt him.

"Everything that has happened to you is their fault. They'll pay for that." He says.

"It's not all their fault... I was horrible in middle school... I got a bit of control in my life and let it consume me."

"That only happened because they didn't let you have any control. You also weren't treated nicely by Oikawa. But it was also your teammates' fault for not trying to stop you. It shouldn't have taken them abandoning you on the court to get it through your head. I mean, how long have you been cutting yourself? Obviously, you weren't in the right mind. Turnip head and the other one, they are just as much at fault as you are. They were your friends, they let it happen." Tsukishima says and Kageyama softly smiles.

"Thanks... y'know... for everything... for saying that, for convincing me to come here, for kissing me. Thank you for saving me..." He says looking at Kei who is shocked but also finding himself falling more in love with the boy.

"I couldn't just let you die. I actually care even if it doesn't show." He says and pets the boy's head. Kageyama closes his eyes and presses into the touch. Something he never received but apparently greatly craved. Kei was just happy to see the smile on the younger boy's face.

"You didn't deserve anything that happened to you... And I'm sorry it did."

"I was just unlucky... Don’t feel bad for me... You have no reason to apologize for it. You weren't the who was abusing me." Kageyama says and opens his eyes to look at Kei. Kei still oddly felt responsible... Had he made Tobio go to the police the day he found out, he wouldn't have been raped again, multiple times. He wouldn't be in the state he is in.

The door opens.

"I brought you a cookie. It's not much but it's something. Please eat." The officer says and Tobio takes the cookie that was offered to him.

"Thank you." He says quietly and bows his head. The officer smiles and turns to leave.

"Your family will be here soon with a change of clothes for Kageyama-kun." He says before leaving.

"You sure your family will want me back after I left...?"

"Of course. My mother loves you and so does my brother. My father is coming home soon but I'm sure he'll like you too. It'll be fine. You're welcomed anytime. We won't tell the others you live with me, just like we haven't so far. You'll leave the house at an ungodly hour to practice with Shrimpy and I'll head home with Yamaguchi for you to show up when you're done practicing with Shrimpy. I can pick you up if you want. We can meet at the convenience store at the corner where you would usually turn to go to your house." Kageyama blushes but nods.

"I would like that." He says and Kei smiles. The door opens and the two pull away from each other quickly.

"Ah! Tobio-kun! I'm so glad you're alright!!" Hotaru says as she enters the room with Akiteru.

"Yeah! We were worried when you just left and Kei said he hadn't seen you at school." Akiteru says holding a bag the Kei presumes are his clothes for Kageyama to change into.

"... I am very sorry about that... I kinda panicked and ran..." Tobio says and Hotaru smiles softly.

"It's fine, we were just worried. You're okay now, you can stay with us." She says and Akiteru hands him the bag.

"Here you go! They're Kei's clothes but they should fit." He says and Kageyama nods.

"Thank you."

"We'll be out in a minute, I have to help him change," Kei says and his family takes the hint and leaves.

"I'll let you slide the underwear on as much as you can and help you stand so we can pull it up all the way. Luckily they brought baggy shorts too so that should make it easier as well." Kei says as he looks through the clothes. There was a pair of sandals as well. His brother was even thoughtful enough to pack a long sleeve shirt for Kageyama. He hands Kageyama the underwear and shorts, letting him slide them as far up his legs he can get while sitting. Kei then wraps the setter's arms around his neck before he grabs the hem of the underwear and shorts. He lifts Kageyama to stand and pulls them up gently but quickly so he could sit him back down. He then lifts the hospital gown off and helps Kageyama into the black long sleeve shirt. Once he was, Kei puts the sandals on him and helps him stand, seeing if Tobio would be able to walk. Still a no as he falls into Tsukishima to catch him. Kei just gives him a piggyback like before and they head out to the lobby where the other two awaited them.

_'That's cute.'_ Both the older Tsukishimas thought.

"We'll be contacted when they need to speak to To-kun."

"Let's go home, for now, I'm sure you're both tired and hungry," Hotaru says and they all head to the car, getting in after making sure Kageyama was comfortable in the backseat. Kei sits beside him and lets the tired boy lay against him. Tobio ends up falling asleep and Kei holds his hand, glad that it was too dark for his family in the front seats to see.

"Kei, can we ask how you got Tobio? He's been out of our care for two weeks and you said you haven't seen him at school... How did you manage to get him without his parents finding out?" His mother asks.

"His parents don't want him failing school so I used his worksheets to get him to sneak out and meet me. I'm just surprised it worked."

"I'm glad it did... Poor boy... he's had to suffer so much..." Hotaru says as she pulls up to the house. Kei wakes Kageyama and helps him out of the car. Now able to stand with some help, he walks into the house with Kei's help.

"I'll make you some soup to eat before you go to bed," Hotaru says.

"Thank you..." Kageyama says rubbing his eyes as Kei helps him over to the couch. Akiteru hands him strawberry milk and Kageyama happily accepts it, a smile on his face as he drinks. Kei rolls his eyes and shakes his head seeing such joy from receiving milk, remembering when Tobio told him why he came to like strawberry milk. He still thinks it's cute and so is watching how happily Tobio drinks. He is seated beside the tired boy and his mother brings a bowl of miso soup out. Kageyama thanks her and takes the bowl carefully before setting it on the coffee table. He leans over it to eat so he wouldn't spill it. Kei was going to rub his back but decided it was better if he didn't.

When the soup was finished, Kei helps Tobio upstairs to his room. He helps the boy lay down and tucked him in.

"We'll have to get antibiotics, so, we'll have to go to a doctor," Kei says and Tobio nods.

"I know... I'm okay with that." He says and Kei strokes his hair. Kageyama presses his head into the blond's hand.

"Do you think it would hurt if I tried to squeeze in with you? And be honest." Kei says and Tobio shrugs.

"Probably but come squeeze in anyway. I can handle it if it's you." He says and Kei honestly wonders if Kageyama thinks before he says these things. Maybe Akiteru corrupted him.

"You better not complain in the morning." He says and climbs in after turning the light off.

"If it hurts, you'll kiss me right?" Tobio asks looking up at the older boy.

"Yeah yeah, just go to sleep, we still have to catch you up on everything you've missed. You've been passing but with missing two weeks, you'll be failing again." Kei says and turns so his back faces Kageyama pouts a bit but lets it go as he falls asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

The next morning started with a surprise. Kei awoke to something, or rather, someone falling to the floor.

"Kageyama? What are you doing?" He asks as he sits up and squints at the lump on the floor.

"I have to pee..." he groans holding his stomach and head.

"Then why didn't you wake me up? I would have helped you there." Kei says and Tobio pouts.

"I didn't want to bother you..."

"You need to learn that you not bothering me about this, bothers me." He says putting his glasses on and gets out of bed. He helps Kageyama up, feeling how his shirt was soaked.

"Why are you wet?" He asks.

"... Back... blood..." he says and Kei lays him down on his stomach and lifts the shirt before turning the light on.

"Holy fuck, this is bad." He says and stands up. He sees his hands have blood on them.

"Alright, I'm going to wash my hands and get the first aid kit. You, on the other hand, need to stay still and awake. Don't you dare close your eyes." He says and Kageyama nods, his eyes falling closed.

"Hey! What did I just say?!" Kei says and taps Tobio's face.

"Mm... sorry it's hard..." he says and Kei sigh, there's now blood on Kageyama's face. He hesitates slightly, staring at the blood on Tobio's cheek.

"I'll be back, just try okay."

"Alright..."

Kei rushes to the bathroom to clean his hands and get a damp cloth to clean Kageyama's face and back. He grabs the first aid kit as Akiteru comes out.

"Kei? What are you doing?"

"The king is bleeding from his back." He says and walks past his brother.

"What?! To-kun is bleeding!?" He yells before going to wake their mother. Kei rolls his eyes and enters his room to see Kageyama drawing on the sheets to keep himself awake.

"Kageyama, I'm going to wipe your back clean, let me know if it hurts," Kei says and sees Kageyama nod, trying to stay awake. Kei carefully wipes his back as Hotaru and Akiteru come into the room worried.

"We should get him to the hospital," Akiteru says.

"If the bleeding doesn't stop, he was fine but he tried to get out of bed on his own and fell, I think he opened the scabs again," Kei says as he continues to wipe the blood away.

"You need a clean cloth, that one is soaked in blood," Hotaru says and hands him a new cloth. Kei was surprised his mother wasn't taking over, typically she would but she's just softly smiling at him while holding the damp cloth. He takes it and nods his head in thanks before he finishes cleaning the blue-eyed boy's back. He gets a new cloth and wipes Kageyama's cheek clean.

"You still with us?" Kei asks and Tobio nods.

"The bleeding has stopped, we'll put some gauze and wrap bandages around it," Hotaru says. Neither of the older Tsukishima's said anything about the grotesque scene that was Tobio's back. It looked like he was put through a shredder, multiple times and then hit with a meat tenderizer. It was like looking at a piece of art that's been destroyed. Hotaru has Kei and Akiteru help Kageyama stand so she could bandage him up.

"You'll have to take it easy Tobio-kun. No moving unnecessarily, no volleyball, no school. At least for a few days." Hotaru says and he nods. Kei and Akiteru help Kageyama to the bathroom, letting him go on his own then helped him to the couch, Kei's sheets had to be washed and it was easier for everyone to keep an eye on the setter in the living room.

"Are you hungry To-kun? I can get you a banana or maybe some toast?" Akiteru asks worriedly.

"I'm okay... thank you," Kageyama says and bows his head. Akiteru nods and goes to start the laundry. Kei sits beside Tobio and looks at him.

"You're not a burden so stop thinking that. They're just worried and overprotective. They don't want anything to happen to you. They just want to help." Kei says and Tobio looks at him.

"It's hard... I've always been a burden..." Kei sighs and carefully brings Kageyama into his arms.

"You're no longer a burden. The only one you're burdening is yourself." Kei says and Tobio nuzzles his face into the blond's chest.

"I want to be fixed but, what if I can't be fixed? What if I'm too broken?... Why can't I be normal? Why wasn't I born into a normal family? Why did I turn out like this...?"

Kei closes his eyes and runs his long fingers through the black hair while trying to think of an answer to give Tobio.

"No one is normal, families aren't normal and it's because of this that you are the way you are. You may be broken but you are fixable, and what I mean by that is, you can get better." Kei says hoping his response was enough for the setter.

"... You sure know what to say... You have the right words for it... I... I can't think of things like that..."

"It's because you have a damaged mind and heart. Thoughts and feelings don't come easy to you. You'll get better at it." He says and kisses Tobio's head. The younger boys cuddles closer to Kei before looking up at the blond.

"For some reason, I want to believe you..."

"You should, I don't lie. At least, I don't lie to you." Kageyama hesitates before nodding.

"Alright, but... where do we start?"

"We already have."

"What do you mean?" Kei laughs at Kageyama's face that is covering in confusion.

"Think about it, Your Majesty. Are you being abused anymore?"

"I think my mind is. You really expect me to think clearly after everything in the past few weeks and last night? I let someone see what he did to me... She cried when she saw."

"Okay, okay. You aren't in that house anymore, step one completed. Step two, report it, we did. Step three is on the police to invest it, I'm sure they will with how bad it is. Step four is letting the physical injuries heal then we work on the emotional and mental ones. Getting you back to school and volleyball is where we want to work towards right now. I'll bring your work home and we'll work on it together. No one will know you're here unless you want them to, okay?" Kageyama looks to the side, before nodding and laying his head back down on Kei's chest.

"Not today or tomorrow but maybe Monday..." He says and Kei nods.

"Take your time, you aren't going anywhere anytime soon."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was two weeks later, and for the most part, the injuries Kageyama had were healed. He was able to walk on his own and was eating normally again. Kei kept his grades up with helping him with the homework and told the volleyball club he was very sick. He keeps Hinata from going to the setter's house knowing it'll cause problems for everyone.

The police had told him that they were looking into it and would need Kageyama's testimony to charge his parents. Kei hasn't brought it up to the setter yet. He was thinking about the implications it could have.

He's gotten out of the dark hole he has been in for his life. He was enjoying things other than volleyball. Kei had introduced him to some bands and he's been listening to them while reading. That's something else Kei introduced him to. Kageyama wasn't an avid reader before but with a lot of free time on his hands and unable to do much but sit, Kei gave him some books. Akiteru also lent him some manga and Tobio seemed to enjoy all that the brothers gave him.

Kei was worried that if Kageyama saw his parents, all the hard work he put in would go to waste. He doesn't want the younger boy to revert back or get worse than he was before.

Right now he was walking back home with Yamaguchi and Hinata. He offered to tutor Hinata and dragged Yamaguchi along. Kageyama said he wanted them to come. He wanted to tell them finally. They deserve to know, he'll tell the senpais when he gets back to school. There's too many to crowd into the Tsukishima living room.

When they arrive at Tsukishima's house they are surprised by an extra pair of school shoes on the rack. Kei just ignores their questioning looks as he heads inside.

"I'm home," He says and sees Kageyama is sitting on the couch sipping strawberry milk and watching a volleyball game. Kei shakes his head and moves out of the way for the other two first years.

"Kageyama!!!!!" Hinata and Yamaguchi yell.

"Hm???? Oh, Hey Hinata, Yamaguchi." Kageyama says.

"W-W-Where have you been?!"

"Tsuki! Can you please explain?"

"Why don't you sit down and let him?" Tsukishima says and heads to grab himself some milk. The other two sit down, unsure of what was going on.

"So, Yamayama-kun, why are you at Tsukishima's house?" Hinata asks looking at how comfortable Kageyama looked, sitting on the blond's couch.

"Those are Tsuki's clothes too," Yamaguchi says.

"Ah, it's a long story... a hard one to tell and a hard one to listen to. But, I think you deserve to know it..." Kageyama starts off and looks down at his lap. Kei sits beside him which calms Kageyama down as he takes a deep breath. The two on the other couch watch, confused.

"I wanted to tell you why I've missed so much school and what's been going on..." He says and looks at them.

"I've been living with the Tsukishima's for a couple of weeks and this is the second time I've stayed here that long. About a month ago, I chose to stay with them, more like I was convinced to stay because... Tsukishima found out about my parents."

"What about your parents? And how did he find out?"

"Hinata, if you didn't interrupt Kageyama would have told us."

"He's beating around the bush anyway. Do you want me to just tell them and you can fill in any details you want to?" Kei asks and Tobio nods, surprising the other two with how well they are getting along.

"His parents have been abusing him for his entire life. That's the basics really. He was here to study when I saw the marks and then I had him stay here for a bit but, there was an incident and he went home. Then I got him out again and he's been staying with me since." Kei explains without a problem, the same monotonous voice he usually had. Tobio nods at his explanation and waits for their friends' reaction.

"Yamayama-kun... Why didn't you say something sooner??!!" Hinata says trying not to cry but failing as tears ran down his cheeks.

"You were in a very dangerous situation... You've been through so much... Why didn't you tell the senpais? Why didn't you tell a teacher??? Didn't anyone question you about it before??" Yamaguchi asks looking just a tearful at Hinata.

"They assumed it was either from volleyball or a fight because of my attitude..." Kageyama says and the room is silent other than the sniffling from the two visiting first years.

"Have you told anyone else??" Yamaguchi asks.

"We went to the police... they're looking into it. Tsukishima's family knows as well... They've been really nice and caring... it was hard to trust that their intentions were good at first because when my parents were nice it wasn't a good thing..."

"Hotaru-san is really great, as well as Akiteru-san," Yamaguchi says and smiles.

"You can come to stay with me if you want Kageyama! We can play volleyball all you want!" Hinata says.

"I'm fine. I don't want to impose on your family."

"But my family it's okay?" Kei teases and Kageyama begins panicking.

"Ah! No! Uh!!-"

"I was joking, I literally force you to be here for the longest time. Not that you had much of a choice." He says and Tobio calms down and pouts. Kei looks away so he wouldn't kiss the pout away.

"Well, this is surprising but at the same time, you guys have been spending a lot of time together so I guess it would make sense for you to start getting along," Yamaguchi says.

"Yeah! I mean! Kageyama was so flustered! He didn't even get angry." Hinata says chuckling.

"H-hey! Don't make fun of me!"

"No! It's nice to see! You've mellowed out! Now, can we see?" Hinata asks.

"See??"

"You know! The damage!! Are you really okay?"

"I'm fine... they're mostly healed now..."

"He'll be back at school Monday, my mom wanted to make sure he wouldn't reopen any of the wounds like he did before..." Kei says.

"I had to pee... it's not my fault..."

"It's one hundred percent your fault. You were supposed to wake me up before you fell on the floor in pain and bleeding." Tobio sighs knowing Kei was right but didn't want to admit it in front of Hinata and Yamaguchi.

"Well, I'm glad that you're okay. I was really worried!! Tsukishima even told me not to visit you and I felt like something was off so I didn't but I still felt bad. I can't wait to play volleyball with you again!!" Hinata says smiling and Kageyama also smiles, the one the Kei loves to see, not the creepy one.


	12. Chapter 12

It was later in the night, Hinata and Yamaguchi had gone home after dinner and now Kei and Tobio are in Kei's, their room. They were working through the school work Kei had brought home for the setter. He can do more of it on his own once Kei explained the lesson for him. Tobio looks up and over at Kei sitting at his desk working. He watches him, watching how his fingers grip the mechanical pencil and how his hand moves across the page. He observed the blond's face that was stuck in his usual straight face and how his glasses rested on his cheeks. His lips, ah those lips

"I can feel you staring." Tobio blushes and turns away quickly. Kei turns his chair around and looks at Tobio.

"What's got you staring? Don't you know you have work to do?"

"Uh!! It's just.... um...." Kei tilts his head and gets up.

"Are you worried they'll say something to the senpais? They won't, well Hinata might but you should have a bit more faith in them."

"It's not that... I mean, I'm worried about the senpais' reactions but it's not why I was staring... I... I wanted to kiss but you looked busy..." Kei smiles at the confession and leans down, his hands tilting Tobio's face up and kissing him. He can feel the blood rush to the younger's cheeks and the tensing of his squeezing his eyes shut. 

"Better now your highness?" Kei says softly, almost sweet, almost.

"One more? Then you can go back to doing your work." He says.

"Fine, But you have to kiss me. I always kiss you." Kei says wanting to tease the setter. Which works because he becomes a pink, blubbering mess. Kei can't make out what he's saying as he flails his arms a bit from embarrassment.

"S-sit down..." Tobio says and Kei does. He doesn't expect the setter to go through with it, Kageyama still wasn't good at showing affection. What he also didn't expect was the setter climbing onto his lap. Kei can feel the nervousness radiating off Tobio, he can see the setter red cheeks and how he is hesitating to continue. Kei can feel Kageyama shaking, with his legs on either side of Kei and the setter's scarred arms wrapped around his neck, it was hard not to. Kei could hear the beating of Tobio's heart, how uneven his breathing was, he could even hear the younger's tongue licking his lips. It was torturous in a way; all Kei wanted to do is kiss the blue-eyed boy but he also didn't want to let the other see how desperate he was for him. He challenged Tobio to kiss him so he'll wait until the setter presses his lips against his. 

"Hey, are you going to do it or what?" Kei asks, smirking to try and hide the embarrassment he felt from having the younger straddling him. 

"I-I'm gonna!" he says and Kei fully sees the embarrassed look Kageyama is sporting. Jaw clenched, cheek rosy pink, a pout on his lips, nose scrunched up and eyes squeezed together. Kei honestly wondered how since when Kageyama was this cute. He was getting impatient though, it had been a few minutes since they had gotten into this position and there has yet to be a kiss.

"I won't wait all day, I do have work to do," Kei says hoping to motivate Tobio, which he does. Just as he finishes, he feels lips pressed against his. He smiles and kisses Tobio back, moving his hands around the boy's waist and pulling him closer. His fingers rub small circles in Kageyama's hips as they kiss. Kei decides to be adventurous and licks Tobio's lips as they kiss, hoping the setter would open them. He does and Kei deepens the kiss, easily taking the lead. As they were making out, Akiteru walks in.

"Kei! To-kun! Dad is- Ah!!! Sorry!!!!" He yells as the two boys quickly pull away from each other, Kageyama falls on the floor. 

"You can't tell anyone! Forget you saw!" Kei says panicking.

"Uh! Yeah! Got it! I'll make sure to knock next time. Uh... Dad's back and brought gifts, even for To-kun. I'll see you downstairs and remember to use protection." Akiteru then quickly disappears before Kei can kill him.

"Oh god... I'm sorry bout that... it probably hurt when you fell." Kei says and leans down to help Tobio up. The setter shakes his head.

"I'm fine, I'm just as embarrassed as you..." 

"I mean, I'm alright, if he tells we'll just explain the situation. But that's a compromising position to be caught in... We might be getting the talk."

"The talk???" 

"Oh, right... you wouldn't know. It's fine, you don't need to." He says and carefully checks Tobio's back.

"Alright, I've made sure you're fine so we can go downstairs now."

"... I'm nervous... What if your dad doesn't like me? What if he wants to kick me out?"

"He won't, he got you a gift, that doesn't say kicking you out, now does it?" He says and kisses Kageyama's forehead.

"You'll be fine, just calm down." He says before dragging the black-haired boy with him downstairs. 

"Kei, and you must Kageyama." Kei's father says. Kageyama notices how much he and Kei look alike. 

"Yes sir, it is nice to meet you." He says and shyly bows his head.

"Nice to meet you too. I am, Tsukishima Takeshi. I heard from my wife you really like milk so I brought some from Hokkaido." 

"Ah, thank you. It means a lot that you got me something even though we had never met. I greatly appreciate it." He says and Kei smiles at the evidence of his hard work. Kageyama interacting like a normal human being.

"I got Kei strawberries, they're really big and were quite expensive but they looked too good to pass." 

"Thanks, dad, just put them in the fridge I'll eat them tomorrow. Do you want your milk now?" Kei asks Tobio, who shakes his head. 

"Alright, you boys get to bed, we're going out tomorrow," Hotaru says and ushers the two high school students upstairs.

Kei cleans Kageyama's books off the bed before packing his own away. Kageyama changed as the blond cleaned up. He feels arms wrap around him when he is trying to put his shirt on.

"It's hot, leave it off, I don't need you to be sweating all night," Kei says and Tobio listens to him, truly believing Kei had better judgement than him and in most cases this is true. He drops his shirt on the floor and relaxes in Kei's arms, not bothering to ask why the blond was holding him, just enjoying it. He almost falls asleep standing up but that's when Kei lets him go and sends Tobio to the bed. Kei quickly changes to match Tobio and climbs in with him after turning the light off. Tobio cuddles close, Kei pets his hair before he begins lightly grazing his fingers over the marks that fill Kageyama's body. 

Tobio squirms, Kei's fingers were making him ticklish and he was too tired for it. He could sense the smirk on the blond's face. He looks up and sees Kei's face quickly change. They stare into each other's eyes for a couple of minutes, Kei's being more dominating as he licks his lips.

"You really don't have any clue about how you affect me do you?" He asks and Kageyama, confused, shakes his head before he's being kissed, tongue and all. Kageyama kisses back, letting Kei take over. 

Kei's hands roam, feeling every mark, enlisting shivers and small whimpers from Kageyama. Kei pulls back and can feel Tobio's breath on his lips, it was short ragged gasps and pants that drove Kei kinda mad. He waits a minute to see if Tobio would pull away but he didn't.

"I told you, I like you. It has nothing to do with you helping me. I liked you before that." Kei is frozen, he can't believe what he is hearing. Kageyama, liked him before everything happened... What kind of dream was this...

"Are you sure?" He asks, they've already been really intimate but before Kei moves further he needs reassurance from the younger boy.

"I'm sure, as long as you're careful, we can continue, I don't need the talk." 

".... God, you're annoying sometimes. Just go to sleep we'll talk in the morning." Kei says and pulls the setter against his chest to cuddle. Tobio happily wraps his arms around the taller boy and falls asleep.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morning comes to the Tsukishima household

When Tobio wakes up, still wrapped in Kei's arms and it makes him smile. He just watches the blond who is still silently sleeping, the soft smile Kei loves on his face. When he hears a knock on the door he turns his head, sitting up, and waiting to see if whoever it is says anything. It opens to reveal Akiteru who shyly smiles at Tobio.

"Breakfast is ready if you want to wake him and come down." He says and Tobio smiles.

"Thank you Akiteru-san, we'll be down in a minute." He replies and the older Tsukishima leaves the room, closing the door behind him.

Tobio then begins to shake the blond, whose arms he is wrapped in, awake.

"Mm... stop..." the setter hears the middle blocker whines.

"C'mon... wake up... breakfast is ready."

"Can't you starve a little longer...? I need to sleep more..." he grumbles and tries to pull Tobio back under the blankets.

"Hey, aren't you the one who's worried about my eating habits? C'mon, let's just go." Tobio says and tries to climb out of the bed again. Kei groans and reaches up higher, around Tobio's chest and pulls him back in, pressed against his chest.

Tobio blushes and freezes, shocked from the suddenness.

"Can't you tell your highness? I don't really want to sleep more, I want something else."

"Huh? What does that mean? It's day time, I won't do anything rated R."

"Uh... that's not what I meant. Y'know what, just get changed... No more of me being nice." Kei says and let's go.

"Huh? No, what? I don't know what's going on..." Tobio says looking at him confused with twinkling eyes and a pout (🥺).

"... just stop looking at me like that and be quiet." The blond says and shoves the setter's face into his chest. Both silent and blushing. Kei stares at the door leading to the hall. Focused on the outside in the hall, in case someone came to get them.

Meanwhile, Tobio was internally panicking, not in a bad way, but he couldn't think straight. Not when he was pressed against the taller boy's bare chest, wrapped in his long arms.

"U-uh... Tsukishima...."

"Quiet king..." he hears from above him and so he closes his mouth. After a few minutes, Kei looks down.

"Hey, kiss me." He says and smiles when he sees the bright red face of the boy wrapped in his arms.

"Uh!!"

"You did it last night, what? To shy to do it again?" Kei teases, smirking as Tobio's face scrunches. He is quickly kissed before his neck is used as a place for the younger to hide his face.

"C'mon your highness, let's go feed you so your stomach doesn't yell at me." He says and sits them both up. Kageyama's straddling his lap, Kei's hands tracing the marks on the smaller's back. Kageyama relaxes at the soft touches and neither of them goes to get dressed. Just relaxing in each other's embrace, that is until there's a loud grumble from the raven's stomach.

"It seems I'm too late... it's already mad. We better hurry and make it happy." Kei says and lets Kageyama go, crawling out from underneath him to get changed into proper clothes. Tobio does the same, putting on the clothes Akiteru has been lending him.They were simple, just solid coloured t-shirts and sweatpants, a couple of pairs of jeans, a few long sleeves and hoodies. They bought him his own underwear and socks because no one wants to share those. Once both boys were dressed in loungewear, they head downstairs to where Akiteru is helping his parents set the table.

"Ah! You guys came down all on your own! I thought I was going to have to send Akiteru to fetch you! Breakfast just got done cooking, so sit down.

"I thought it was already ready..?" Kei asks his brother who smiles.

"I just came to tell you guys early so you'd be down in time." He says with a bright smile. The younger brother glares at the older one before sitting down beside the clueless boy the family has practically adopted.

"I made lots of eggs since I know those are your favourite Tobio-kun," Hotaru says and Takeshi looks at him with a smile.

"They're my favourite too." He says and Tobio gives a small, shy smile back.

"So, you ready to go back to school To-Kun?" Akiteru asked.

"I guess... but it'll be a bit weird returning after so long..." he says.

"Yeah, you're not going to be sleeping in anymore. You won't be back to playing volleyball but I'll allow you to watch." Kei says

"... that's not fair... I'm practically healed, I can play." Tobio complains and Kei shakes his head.

"Practically healed and healed are different things, you should know to take care of your body better."

"I just want to play..." Kageyama grumbles and pouts, the cute one that Kei has a hard time resisting but has yet to give into.

"Yeah, well then, get fully healed then you can play all you like."

"Whatever... but you gotta make it up to me for not letting me play..." he says.

"I don't but fine, you don't have to study after practice."

"Heh, you guys get along so well! I can't believe you guys ever disliked each other." Hotaru says and smiles fondly at them. They both look at her, surprise evident on their faces.

"Well, I mean... we've been spending so much time together, it was bound to make us get along better," Kei says and shrugs light, slightly dismissive of his mother's statement.

"Well, I'm glad. Now, eat up! We're going to the mall to pick out things for Tobio-kun." she says and everyone says thanks before digging into the spread of food. Tobio puts a couple of eggs and a small scoop of rice on his plate with his bowl of miso soup before Kei adds more eggs and rice, adding some of the roasted tuna and some of the pickled vegetables.

"You know to eat more than that." He says and Tobio nods before eating what the blond put on his plate. Tobio is thankful for Kei, without him... Tobio is sure he wouldn’t be happy like he is beginning to feel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took so long! School has been keeping me busy! I hope you liked it and I’ll try to update next mom when my exams are over! Thank.you for reading and please let me know what you think! If you have anything you would like to see, let me know in the comments! I wanna try and incorporated them in!


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama goes to volleyball practice

Monday came and Tobio is extremely anxious when he wakes up. He starts twisting his fingers, until Kei takes his hands and separated them.

"Don't do that. You're going to do permanent damage to them and then you won't be able to play volleyball. Is that what you want your highness?" Kei asks and Tobio looks down, shaking his head.

"Good, if you're that nervous, you should have just told me." He adds and the setter sighs before looking up at the blond shyly.

"I'm super nervous... what if they show up at school? What if Hinata told people? What if the senpais are disappointed in me? ... What if you realize I'm a waste of your time...?" He says and looks down but is soon looking back up at the blond.

"If they show up, call me. If Hinata has told anyone, I'll kill him. If the senpais are disappointed, it's because you didn't tell anyone sooner, not because you're a victim. And if I ever think you're a waste of time, you have every right to punch me in the face." Kei says and Tobio pouts.

"So... there's a possibility of me being a waste of time...?" He asks.

"If there is, it's very small. I've been taking care of you for over a month. You're fine, you don't need to worry." He says before kissing the younger boy.

"C'mon, I have practice." He says and Tobio grumbles about wanting to practice as well, but gets ready for school none the less. The head downstairs and have a quick bowl of rice before they begin walking to Karasuno.

They're silent but Tobio stares at the middle blocker's hand while they walk. He hesitates but takes a risk and gently reaches out, starting with touching their fingers softly. When he's not rejected, he goes a step further and holds the blond's fingers before sliding his hand into his to intertwine their hands. He's blushing by now and he is quite aware of the look the blond was giving; the smirk on Kei's face radiating.

"Hey... um... can we still study at lunch??" Tobio asks, soft and quiet, like he was unsure if Kei would want to spend time with him.

"Of course, now that your back to school, it'll be easier to get the material into your brain." Kei says but smiles soft at Tobio, knowing both of them just wanted to spend time together.

"We're at school, we have to let go now." Kei adds and Tobio hesitates before letting go reluctantly. Kei chuckles before they enter the school grounds. Kei sends Tobio to the gym while he goes to change.

*in the club room*

When Kei enters the senpais are all there.

"Oh, Tsukishima! I heard from Hinata, Kageyama is coming back today, please be nice. He's been gone for a while." Sugawara says and Kei shrugs.

"Nothing will be different from before." He says and begins to get changed.

"I wonder if he's going to be able to practice." Nishinoya says

"He's getting over a really bad flu, he might not be up to it yet." Sawamura says and Kei looks away as he heads out of the room, now in his gym clothes. Once outside, the door closed he sighs.

"The truth will be revealed soon enough." Kei says before heading to the gym, seeing Hinata talking with Kageyama as normal.

"When you are ready to practice, we'll have to practice loads to get our quick back to where it was!" Hinata says and Kageyama's silently nods. Kei can tell he's nervous. He can tell that, as much as Tobio wants to be playing, he also wants to be as far from here as possible. It's lucky that Kei knows a good, and appropriate way to calm Tobio down. He silently hands the slightly shorter, anxious boy a box of milk and Tobio gratefully accepts it, opening it and drinking it in seconds.

"It's okay, you don't have to tell them right away, but you shouldn't keep it from them for long." Kei says and Tobio nods as the senpais and coach Ukai enter.

"Kageyama!! Good to have you back! Make sure to rest up fully so you can play! You're our genius setter after all!" Noya says and hits him on the back. He winces, biting his lip as to try not to whimper from the pain.

"Careful!! He's still recovering from his flu! Hitting him like that could hurt!" Sugawara says and chops Noya on the head.

"Glad to see you, Kageyama. Rest up and get back in when you're ready." Daichi says which makes Tobio nod quickly, hiding his small smile.

"Just leave the practice game to us!! We'll win and make sure to bring you honour!" Tanaka yells and Asahi hands him a small package.

"Herbal remedies." He says simply but shyly as he bows his head.

"Thank you Asahi-san." Tobio bows his head in return. Yachi and Shimuzu give him vitamins and health drinks to build up his immune system that is probably compromised but not the reason he has been missing.

Practice goes on and Tobio blankly watch Kei the entire time. He wanted to be back home, hugging him and getting kisses when he wanted them, like now. The gym is loud and Tobio has spent so much time in quiet that the familiar sounds of the gym aren't comforting. He wants to play, that would calm him. Hearing the sounds of balls hitting the floor and shoes squeaking as his team members run about only makes him anxious, both in a good and bad way. He sighs but when he looks up and makes eye contact with the blond. He loses his breath for a minute before blushing and looking back down to hide it.

Kei smirks and focuses back on practice. He would never admit it, but the look Tobio had, worried him. He looks scared but Kei though this would be a safe place for him, he was once all about volleyball. The look Kei saw before Tobio looked away showed he was anxious and he couldn't tell if it was good or bad. He walks over and sits beside Tobio.

"What's wrong?" He asks and Kageyama doesn't look up.

"There's a lot of noise and it's been a while since I've been somewhere this noisy... I'm just overwhelmed I guess."

"Good job putting your feelings into words. It's okay to be overwhelmed, but they're your friends, you have no need to be anxious."

"I know... I just want to play and clear my head." He says.

"You know you can't until next week. You can head to class early if you feel uncomfortable." Kei says and Kageyama nods.

"Alright, I'll go now then." He says and picks up his school bag before they separate. Kageyama tells Coach Ukai he's leaving and then heads to his class as practice wraps up.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama’s first day

It was lunch and Tobio was on the roof. He went straight there after class, having been overwhelmed with his classmates' questions. He sat against the wall, breathing shakily, trying to calm down. His eyes are closed, tears falling from them but he doesn't notice. His hands are pressed against his chest to feel the pounding of his heartbeat. He could hear the voices of students below but it was a mess of incomprehensible sound. He was stuck in his head and didn't notice Tsukishima walk up and sit beside him. He didn't realize it until he was wrapped in familiar arms and having his tears wiped.

"Tsukishima..."

"What happened?" Kei asks flat out. He was worried something bad had happened.

"... Nothing... My classmates were just asking me so many questions... I got overwhelmed..."

"Are you okay?"

"... yeah..." Tobio catches his breath before continuing. "I'm alright... Just had to get away from it..."

"And that's perfectly fine. If it happens again, text me right away, I'll be here sooner. Here, drink. I have our lunches in my bag." Kei hands Tobio his favourite milk and begins looking in his bag before pulling out two bento boxes. Tobio begins drinking the milk right away before he was handed a box. "This one is yours, my mom made sure to not pack you any seafood."

"Your mom is really nice."

"You know, she would probably be fine with you referring to her as mom as well."

"... really?? You don't think it'd be weird??"

"Maybe, but she'd like it."

"That would make us brothers."

"Not necessarily..."

"Huh?? I can't be your sister so what else could it be?"

"... nevermind, just don't call us brothers. That's weird." Kei says looking at away as he shoves rice into his mouth.

"How long until I can practice again?"

"A week more at least. Whenever the doctor clears you for it."

".... but I'm fine now."

"No, you're not. It still hurts when you bend your knees."

"... okay fine... it does but I wanna play..." A pout finds its way on Tobio's lips and Kei has to put all his effort into not cooing over how cute it looks. He does, however, pet the setter's hair.

"You'll get to play soon, but don't think you'll be able to go full throttle when you get back. You'll have to slowly build it up." Kei explains as he plays with the black hair. Kageyama closes his eyes and rubs his head against the hand in his hair before looking at Kei.

"I know, I wanna tell the others what happened before I get back full swing. I don't want it to hang over me."

"Only if you feel comfortable, don't force yourself." Kei returns to eating as does Tobio, both quietly sitting in peace. When Tobio finishes, he leans against Kei and closes his eyes.

"We are supposed to study," Kei says looking at the other.

"Not today... I just got back... and it was stressful... Just let me relax with you a bit." He whines and pouts more. Kei just sighs and shakes his head, wearing a small smile.

"I swear, you're like a cat sometimes."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"No, it's actually kinda cute."

"... can we kiss...?" Kageyama asks giving Kei puppy dog eyes subconsciously.

"Oh my god... fine, come here," Kei says and pats his lap, he found by experience that Kageyama likes sitting on his lap when they kissed. Kageyama smiles softly and climbs onto Kei's lap and shyly wraps his arms around the blond's neck. Kei softly shakes his head before leaning down and kissing him softly. They start off with soft, short kisses and before they can get deeper the bell rings.

"Well, we'll have to continue this at home," Kei says as he sees Tobio pout. "C'mon, you know we can't keep going. We need to get to class."

"But class is so overwhelming..."

"I know, but it'll get better. They'll forget you were gone soon enough and it'll be back to normal."

"... Fine... I guess you're right..." Kageyama stands up and packs up the dishes from lunch. The two of them head to class. Tobio's classmates avoiding asking him any questions after he ran out of the class at the beginning of class. He stayed quiet but made sure to focus on class because living with Tsukishima meant he would definitely be going home to study and he would like to lessen his burden. He actually takes notes instead of relying on Tsukishima. He knows he can do it if he tries and Tsukishima has made sure he knows he needs to try. However, his mind does wonder every so often to the blond and how he wishes the blond could just homeschool him. He'll focus on getting better grades and getting healthy so he can play volleyball, and go to a good university to make himself. and Tsukishima proud.

~~~~~~~

After school Kageyama heads down to the club room and waits for the others to show up. Hinata arrives first and bounces over to him.

"Hey Yamayama-kun, how was school today? We didn't get to see each other."

"It was overwhelming... people kept asking questions and it's louder than I remember."

"Ah... well, I'm sorry about that! I hope things get back to normal soon! The practice game on Friday will be hard without you but, I'm sure we'll win! Don't worry okay!!"

"Mm... I won't. I have faith in the team." The door opens to reveal Tanaka and Nishinoya entering.

"Ah! Shoyō! Kageyama! It's a seniors only practice. You are good to go home today." Noya says

"Make sure to rest Kageyama! We miss having you play!" Tanaka says and Noya agrees. The two firsts years nod and get up off the floor.

"Alright senpais, we'll head out then! Good luck with practice!" Hinata says smiling and Tobio bows his head silently as he follows Hinata out. He texts Tsukishima to tell him about the practice changes.

_(Me is Kageyama)_

~**Blond Dino🦖**~

**Me**: Practice is only the seniors.

Are you going to be long?

Should I wait?

**Blond Dino🦖**: Alright and I should be out soon. Wait by the gym and I'll meet you there.

**Me**: Alright.

Kageyama tells Hinata to go on without him and that he is to wait for Tsukishima.

"Alright, let me know if he's mean to you at any time! You can come live with me if he is."

"I think I'll be fine. Thank you though..."

"Ah! Kageyama saying thank you?! It's like you're a different person! Heh, anyway, I'm glad it seems to be going well there. Don't hesitate to ask me for help, I'll do anything I can! See you tomorrow!" He says before running off. Kageyama watches him leave a little shocked from the ginger's words. Had he changed? Of course, he noticed things weren't the same but was he really all that different. He waits on the steps, hearing the seniors practice, lost in his head until he feels a hand run through his hair. He looks up surprised but sees that it's Tsukishima and smiles softly.

"You were overthinking again weren't you?" The blond asks and Tobio shrugs before getting up.

"Let's head home. I actually listened in class today so I wanna go home to study while it's still fresh."

"You paid attention? Next, you'll tell me you took notes."

"I did thank you very much!"

"What? Really? I must be a good influence. C'mon, once we're further away from school I'll let you hold my hand." Kei teases and Tobio is blushing bright red as they leave the school grounds. They do hold hands, but it's Kei who takes Kageyama's hand into his, squeezing it softly. He avoids looking at the setter, knowing the soft smile on the other's face would probably kill him. They peacefully walk home using the back roads that are faster than the main streets and had fewer people. They didn't have to worry about people seeing them and judging them. They didn't have to worry about the possible beating they could get just from holding hands while both being boys. They could enjoy their walk home, the comfort of each other making their chests warm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it! I hope to update more now that school is over! If you wanna see anything specific let me know in the comments! I love incorporating what my readers want to see into my fics! Thank you for reading!


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The others are told

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it took so long to update. I got a new job and haven't had time to write.

A week later things are back to normal and Tobio is allowed to practice, lightly but still, it was normal enough. He was happy, smiling even as he enters the club room and sees the third-years as well as Tanaka and Nishinoya. Kageyama stares at them as Tsukishima walked in behind him and looks at them as well.

"Kageyama, Tsukishima, it's odd to see the two of you two arrive together," Daichi says and Kei looks at Kageyama before nodding, telling him it was time to share. 

"Uh... It's a long story but if you're willing to stay after practice later..."

"Of course, it seems important from how you say that. We can talk after practice once people leave. ." Sugawara says and smiles softly at the unfamiliar sight of a nervous Kageyama. Kageyama nods and goes to change for practice, his long sleeve and longer shorts had become a regular part of his training gear. He puts his volleyball shoes on and heads down to the gym. Tsukishima soon joined him and walked over, the two of them still the only ones in the gym. 

“I’ll go with you when you’re going to tell them if you want. It might be for the best, just in case you get overwhelmed.” 

“Thanks, I’d appreciate that…” He says smiling softly before Hinata enters the gym with Yamaguchi, laughing loudly. 

“Oh! Kageyama! Tsukishima! Oh! You’re dressed for practice Yamayama-kun! Does this mean you can set for me?!” Hinata says getting excited as he bounces over. 

“Yeah, but I’m still on limited practice. Want to warm up and practice some quicks?” Kageyama asks to which Hinata smiles and jumps up and down.

“Let’s go!!” Hinata says and runs off to stretch. 

About two hours later, Hinata and Yamaguchi head home with Yacchi and Kiyoko, the third years and second years are in the gym with Takeda-sensei and Coach Ukai. 

“Well, for one, I wasn’t out of school because of the flu… I was out because of some injuries that my parents caused…” Kageyama starts and everyone is silent. Tsukishima could tell none of them knew what to say, they were too busy trying to comprehend what Kageyama said and meant. 

  
“ You’re beating around the bush again…” Kei says and Tobio pouts but looks at him. “I’ll tell them for you, like before. That okay?” He asks and gets a nod as an answer. 

“Tsukishima, you know what happened?” Daichi asks and Kei nods. 

“I was the one who first found out. A brief overview, Kageyama’s been a victim of child abuse his whole life and now he’s staying with me and is safe. The injuries were bad so they took some time to heal, which is why he hasn’t been able to practice. He doesn’t want pity, he just felt that you had the right to know.” Kei explains. 

“Well, we’re glad you’re safe now. If you need anything, let us know.” Takeda-sensei says and Kageyama nods. 

“Thank you for listening and being understanding…”

“Kageyama, it’s not hard to be understanding of your situation. It must have been tough, but we’re here for you. If you need more time to rest, take it.” Coach Ukai says and Kageyama shakes his head.

“I’m fine, I can- I want to practice. Volleyball has been what has kept me going.” 

“Heh, that’s fine then, but nothing too strenuous for a bit okay? We don’t want you to get injured.” Sugawara says and ruffles Tobio’s hair.

“Okay, I understand.” He says and they all have a group hug, Kei being dragged in as well. 

“We should all get home so we’ll see you both tomorrow,” Ennoshita says. The two first years nod and grab their bags.

“Thank you senpais, sensei, coach. Have a good night.” Kageyama says before bowing.

“Yeah yeah! Go home for dinner and don’t let Tsukishima get to you.” Tanaka says.

“Hey. I’ve been the one helping him, I should be given a little credit.” Kei tries to defend himself.

“Right, be nice Tsukishima,” Nishinoya says and smiles.

“Actually, he’s been really nice to me… I appreciate your worry though.” Kageyama says before they leave the gymnasium and begin their walk home.

“So, I’ve been really nice huh?”

“What? You have. Especially if you consider how we were before, we get along much better now.”

“Y’know, you really aren’t as dumb as I originally thought. You can be pretty insightful sometimes…”

“Hey, is that an insult or a compliment? I can’t tell.” 

“Both. Take it as what you want Your Highness.”

“Hmph, and I thought we were past insults.”

“Insults are a form of endearment to me, you’ll learn to accept it and not take them seriously,” Kei says and reaches for Tobio’s hand. The setter blushes, nods and takes the taller boy’s hand. He smiles shyly and Kei observes the soft look on Kageyama’s face, mirroring a similar smile as they make their way home. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After dinner, they are in Kei’s room, doing their assignments. Tobio has learned to ask for help when he needs in so when a particularly difficult math question stumps him, he looks over at Tsukishima and takes a deep breath. 

“Tsukishima, can you help me with this question?” He asks pointing to it with the end of his pencil. “Oh… uh… please?” He adds and Kei chuckles softly before leaning over to look at the question. He was practically draped over Kageyama, which he didn’t mind but he certainly admired the way the setter’s cheeks flared pink at their proximity. 

“You have to use the equation I showed you yesterday to find the zeros of the parabole.” He says against Tobio’s ear which makes the setter flinch blushing more.

“O-o-oh… okay… I-i-i got it.” He says and begins to work through the math question, Tsukishima watching over to see if he was doing it right. 

“Good job, you got it. I’ll leave you to do the rest.” Kei says before moving away and back to his own work, having fully flustered Tobio who just stares at the paper. Kei chuckles and softly smiles as he goes back to work. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! I'll try to update again soon but no promises.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it! Please comment and share your thoughts! I love to read comments and they inspire me to write!


End file.
